Love is Great Most of the Time
by c-gwendolyn-p
Summary: Modern AU,  Zoro has long given up hope to be with Sanji, trying to forget his feelings. But when he see's a flicker of hope, no matter how hard he tries to suppress it, he once again feels himself wishing for the impossible.SanZo OCxZoro
1. Chapter 1

Love is Great Most of the Time

by Gwendolyn

Edited by Lina

Title:Love is Great Most of the Time  
>Rating:M<br>Summary:Modern AU, Zoro has long given up hope to be with Sanji, trying to forget his feelings. But when he see's a flicker of hope, no matter how hard he tries to suppress it, he once again feels himself wishing for the impossible.

* * *

><p>"Seriously Sanji, I know you've been struggling, but you really need to pull it together and get a job! I know how much you want to get a good career, but you need to start bringing money in while your searching." Nami was ranting from the passenger seat, sighing frustratedly.<p>

"Nami-Swan! I'm trying! I really am!" Sanji was practically crying in the backseat, begging for forgiveness as he slumped lower and lower in his seat.

"Shut up already! Its bad enough I have to drive this witch around every day, I don't need your bitching to add to it! I'll throw your ass out of my car!" Zoro yelled.

All this constant bitching was distracting him and he just knew if he allowed himself to take a wrong turn there would be much, much more bitching directed solely at him.

"Don't talk about Nami like that you asshole! I'll kick your ass!"

"Hey, just because you don't have a job and I had to practically pay your rent doesn't mean you can take out all your bitterness on me." Zoro smirked as he took a turn.

"Shut up! That has nothing to do with it! I was defending my beautiful Nami's honor!" Zoro watched Sanji's face go from angry to mortified to some undefinable emotion that was a mixture of denial, embarrassment, and pure hate through the rear view mirror in amusement.

"Uh-huh. Had nothing to do with it."

"You fucking asshole! You're just going to hang that over my head forever aren't you? Fuck you!" Sanji finished with a kick to Zoro's seat.

"Oi! Don't fuck with my car! You owe me fucking money, you shouldn't be destroying my shit!"

"Stop it you idiots! I cant take it anymore! And Zoro! I don't believe you have the right to talk about debts when you owe _me _money!" Nami shouted shooting them both death glares.

"The hell I do! I paid you back three months ago!"

"You forgot the interest."

"Interest? What the hell? I paid you back what you gave me! IT WAS JUST GASS MONEY!"

"But it was still _my_ money you used that _I _could have used on myself but _couldn't _because I gave it to _you._ Therefore you owe me more. You make the most out of the four of us anyways, with your illegal ways." Nami grinned evilly as Zoro grumbled insults, but was no longer arguing.

"Don't insult Nami you bastard." Sanji muttered at Zoro who just gave an annoyed snort. He hated it when the annoying cook _and_ the witch ganged up on him.

"Sanji, why don't you just participate in some of the underground fighting Zoro does until you find the job what your looking for? You could even get enough to get a restaurant started." Nami stated, getting back to her original point.

"Your ideas are always brilliant Nami!" Sanji swooned from the backseat but then deflated sadly, "But I cant put my hands in danger, while I'm sure I could beat them all, one might be just good enough to endanger my hands." he met Nami's eyes through the mirror, asking for understanding honestly. Nami sighed again but nodded.

"I understand. I know your hands are important to your work. But Zoro's been doing extra fights to make sure we can pay all the bills and that mixed with his day job...Choppers getting worried."

"I'm fine!" Zoro grumbled irritably. He wasn't that weak! A couple of extra fights a week were fine! No one challenging has even showed up recently, they were easy wins.

Nami rolled her eyes and gave a small snort, "You said you were fine when you were almost cut in half too." she pointed out.

"Just drop it will ya? I'm fine, idiot cook is looking for a job, Robin said shes getting a raise, we'll be fine for a couple more months." Zoro sighed tiredly. These kind of talks were starting to annoy him. He was fine!

He pulled into the driveway of the house he shared with Nami, Robin, and Sanji. It was a huge house close to the city with a huge back yard, part of the reason it was so expensive.

They had bought it after Nami and Robin got out of collage. At the time they were just starting their jobs and needed help paying for it, Sanji volunteered, he was still working and living with Zeff then and was starting to get his independence once he got his culinary degree. Nami roped him into it with some help with a guilt trip by Chopper.

She said his crappy apartment was a health hazard by itself and spending all his money on booze and take out wasn't healthy. It wasn't fair that she got Chopper to help her with her manipulative ways!

But it turned out okay, he had to admit it was a lot nicer than his apartment and with them having a house together meant that there was enough space for all their friends. He was happy he wasn't dragged to huge parties and clubs all the time, he didn't really like crowds. It made the months of dramatic alcohol reduction almost worth it.

The three of them climbed out of Zoro's car and made their way to the door in silence. Zoro dropped his keys on the table near the door and walked up the mini stairs to the middle floor of their house.

The house had three floors. The top floor had three rooms, one for Sanji, the master bedroom Robin and Nami shared, and a work room for when Nami brought her bank work home or some of Robins artifacts for the museum.

The middle floor had a huge kitchen, which had bought Sanji right away, and the rest was just wide open space which Robin had decorated tastefully. Down stairs was mainly Zoro's space, he had his room, a storage room, and all his training equipment.

The back yard was also beautiful, a welcome change to the skyscrapers and cement they all had to see everyday. Although it had a strange collection of plants, Nami had some orange trees from her sister she wouldn't let anyone take the fruit from, Sanji had insisted on roses so he could give them to the girls when the fully blossomed, Robin had a collection of different flowers all over, and Zoro had a small patch of bamboo he got as a gift.

Robin and him were the only ones who spent a lot of time tending to it though, Sanji occasionally went back to help his roses and tend to the oranges, but Robin spent hours watering and weeding while Zoro maintained the bamboo so it wouldn't spread out of control. He considered it training his mind, as he often meditated while doing it.

He liked their house and his roommates, although his fights with Sanji sometimes got out of hand.

Once they were inside Zoro collapsed on the couch with Nami as Sanji started cooking, Nami flipped on the TV to some news show. Zoro tuned it out and started to stretch and roll his shoulders, trying to ease some of the stress out of them before he decided to nap.

He woke up when Robin came home. She sat down gracefully in a chair to his left and flashed a small smile. "You seem a bit more tired recently, are you getting enough sleep?"

he stifled a yawn before answering "I'm fine. Jeez. Everyone's on my case. I just trained a little to late into the night." he grumbled. Even though he was getting more tired with staying up to fight at night, waiting for the adrenaline to wear off, then waking up early to drive himself and Nami to work, he was fine dammit! Nothing he couldn't overcome!

It wasn't like his job was particularly stressful, all he had to do was carry heavy shit around! He didn't get the hard part of the construction work, that's for sure.

Robin looked at him for a while longer, a hint of worry flashing in her eyes before it disappeared and she smiled slightly at him again, letting the matter drop.

Dinner was uneventful, Sanji drooling over the girls, yelling at him to have more manners, the girls chatting, and the question of where Luffy was tonight. No one paid much mind though, Luffy didn't have his license and Ussop was too busy to drive him over for dinner every night.

Zoro decided to ignore Sanji that night, it was too much trouble. But it was just his luck that him trying to keep the atmosphere calm pissed Sanji off even more. It had turned into a huge yelling fight that almost went to physical blows if Nami hadn't told Sanji to back off a bit.

Zoro didn't even have the energy to jibe at Sanji for Nami taking his side, he just dropped the matter, cleaned his plate, and collapsed into the bliss that was his bed. He was so glad that he didn't fight on Fridays.

* * *

><p>Thank you very much for reading! Please feel free to tell me anything about my story, I already know it's not the greatest so its okay:)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Hi, I got a bunch of notices about how much everyone put alerts on this and it made me insanely happy:D and it also made me feel bad that I couldn't put up what i already had because my computer decided to be a dick and get a virus:(

so I'm going to post up to chapter six today:3

I'm very sorry to keep you all waiting!(even if its not the best story around. ...i feel bad when i make people wait)

so here's chapter two, the rest will follow soon~

* * *

><p>"ZOOOORROOOOO!" Zoro grunted at the sound of his name but shoved his head under his pillow.<p>

There was thundering footsteps then a bang as his door was thrown open.

"ZOOORROOOOO! ITS BREAKFAST TIME AND SANJI WONT FEED ME UNTIL YOU GET UP!"

"Get out Luffy." Zoro ordered as he gripped the pillow around his head tighter.

"ZORO! FEEEEED MEEEEE!" Luffy suddenly jumped on Zoro's bed, tackling Zoro to the floor.

"Dammit Luffy! I was sleeping!" Zoro have whined half growled.

"You were. Now your not. Feed me?" Luffy looked up at him with puppy-dog eyes, his bottom lip sticking out in a sad pout. Zoro raised an eyebrow at the ridiculous face but he found it hard to deny Luffy, or Chopper too now that he thinks about it, anything when they asked him for something.

"Whatever. I'm up now anyways."

"Yay!" Luffy let go of him and bounded up the stairs.

Zoro sighed and walked at a much more leisurely pace. Not bothering to put pants on, he went up in boxers and a slightly oversized t-shirt.

He made his way upstairs and munched tiredly on his bacon as he greeted Ussop and Brook who also showed up with a small wave that pretty much consisted of him raising his hand halfway.

He was half way through eating when he noticed another person was there. She was talking to Robin , he also noticed she had a cocktail with her breakfast.

Robin noticed his look and smiled at him, " Zoro, this is a friend of mine, she was in nearby and decided to stop by, she owns the bar called _Miss Doublefinger_. Paula, this is Zoro, another one of my roommates."

They nodded to each other before returning to what they were doing before. Zoro decided this woman was alright she didn't nose into other peoples business and didn't care if she drank at nine in the morning in a room full of strangers.

Zoro continued to munch on his breakfast while listening to the different conversations going on without _really_ listening. But when Paula raised her voice slightly he couldn't help but listen.

"Really now? He's still looking for work? After that long? Sounds like a useless guy."

"He's quite good at what he does but he has...a pride issue going on." Robin said in defense, of Sanji most likely.

"Pride? Hes putting everything good going on in his life and his friends life because of pride? Hmp. He really is a useless guy."

Zoro tried to hide his snort of amusement by drinking some orange juice and almost choked. Paula looked at him and smiled in a 'you understand too' kind of way. Zoro smirked back and glanced at Sanji who was battling Luffy away from Nami's food.

"Sanji right?" Paula suddenly called out.

Sanji kicked Luffy one last time before turning his attention to the other side of the table.

"What can I help you with madam?" he bowed dramatically.

Paula held her head in her hand in a bored way and looked him over a few times. "You good with alcohol?"

"I don't believe I understand but I would be happy to refill your drink if you like?"

"Hm. Do you always act that way with women?"

"I always treat women with the utmost respect." Sanji stood a bit straighter with the declaration.

"Uh-huh. Do you taste your cooking?"

"I make sure I know what I'm making so there is no need."

"Hmmmm."

by now the room had gone silent watching the strange exchange in curiosity.

"Your cooking is good so you have decent taste, I assume you recognize most alcohol and how they mix, you're confident, that's good I guess. You're sexist though...we might be able to work around that. The only problem I see happening is you giving someone something other than what they ordered because _you _think its better..." she trailed off while still looking him over, a finger tapping thoughtfully against her jaw.

"I don't seem to quite understand miss, what exactly are you saying?" Sanji asked more stiffly than how he usually spoke to women.

"What? Are you stupid? Whatever, I'm saying that you are now employed at my bar. You can start tomorrow. Where something nice, I hear you wear suites all the time, that would be fine. Don't show up late and listen to the customers and I wont fire you. I appreciated breakfast by the way. It was nice to see you Robin but I should leave." Paula stood up and finished her cocktail in a large gulp.

"Ah! Wait a moment please!" Sanji yelled fumbling over the words. "That is a very gracious offer, but I'm afraid I'll have to decline."

Zoro stared at him in shock. Hes been looking for work forever and is declining a pretty much solid chance to be fully employed!

"Ah? Why would you be declining?" Paula asked skeptically.

"Well, I do not believe being a bartender would be fully...optimizing my abilities as a chef."

"Just take the goddam job!" Zoro yelled at him.

"Stay out of it seaweed head!" Sanji spat at him.

"Fuck you! Were balancing on the edge of losing the house and _you, _who have not been contributing at _all, _are turning down a job? SUCK IT UP ALREADY!"

"I SAID STAY OUT OF IT! IT DOESN'T CONCERN YOU!"

"WHAT PART OF _WE'RE_GOING TO LOSE THE FUCKING_HOUSE_DID YOU NOT GET? IT CONCERNS ALL OF US!"

"Okay! I think its time for our guest to leave now!" Nami smiled a very fake, very bright smile at Paula suddenly standing up and pulling at her arm.

Zoro ignored her as he continued to yell at Sanji."YOU ARE NOT MAKING ME LEAVE MY HOUSE!"

"YOU SAID YOURSELF WE WOULD BE FINE! I WILL FIND A JOB AS A CHEF AT A RESPECTABLE RESTAURANT_ SOON _SO BACK THE FUCK OFF!"

they had somehow moved away from the table and were in the open space of the living room.

"I WONT BACK OFF! _I've _BEEN PAYING YOUR SHARE! I THINK I HAVE A RIGHT TO SAY TAKE THE FUCKING JOB! ITS NOT THAT HARD TO SEARCH FOR A JOB WHILE STILL FUCKING WORKING!"

Sanji let out a frustrated yell and came at him with a kick to the head. Zoro quickly dodged and allowed his fighting instincts to take over, he launched a counter punch for the cooks side. He was easily brushed off and he had to catch the leg going for his ribs.

They were going at it for a good while, neither managing a solid blow like usual, when both their eyes widened. Zoro's reflexes were off. They could both see the full powered kick going straight for him but neither could stop it. Time seemed to slow as Zoro stood dumbfounded, he didn't have enough time to block. Him!

Hands reached around him, dragging him to the right and down slightly, forcing him to bend his knees. He struggled briefly before he realized it was Brook and he was saying something to him.

"Zoro, its me! Stop fighting before you break something and Nami skins all of us, though I'm hardly anything but skin and bones! YOHOHOHO!"

"I'm fine. Let go." Brook let go and Zoro avoided his gaze. He stood there panting, fists clenched in anger at himself.

He glanced over and saw Luffy sitting on top of Sanji's stomach, he looked annoyed but wasn't trying extremely hard to push him off.

Sanji's annoyed gaze suddenly lifted to his own gaze, they suddenly switched to a searching and...was that pity? Was he so weak he needed that pitiful look?

Zoro felt himself flinch slightly under Sanji's gaze and he took off to his floor. He would train the weakness out of him! Zoro Roronoa doesn't ever get pity after a fight!

As the sound of repeated abuse of a punching bag rose Brook spoke thoughtfully, "He was going to get hit by Sanji."

"I don't believe he has been sleeping properly." Robin noted sadly.

"He wasn't up when I went to get him. Hes usually training by then or he already finished, he was still asleep." Luffy added, looking slightly perplexed as he climbed off of Sanji.

"Is it the fights?" Ussop wondered out loud.

"Probably, hes been taking one almost every weeknight. He even started only taking the weaker opponents I heard, just to make some quick cash. Then he has to get up and drive to work by seven, and with his stupid training he gets up two hours before he has to." Nami came back after escorting Paula, or Ms. Doublefinger she informed Nami she preferred to be called, only Robin got away with calling her Paula, stated tiredly.

"Hes exhausting himself and refusing to admit it." Nami eyed Sanji still lying on the floor. "Hes losing his touch because of you Sanji, I would just take the job. If not for his safety then for the sake of if he loses, we don't get a house anymore." she said pointedly.

The room filled with an awkward silence of how much pressure Nami suddenly dumped on Sanji, how much more real she suddenly made the situation.

"...Robin-Chwan, would you mind telling your friend I apologize and gratefully accept her offer? I'll make it up to you in some sweet tarts."

"I will Sanji, do you mind if I request blackberry filling?" Robin had a gentle smile on her face.

"Of course not! Anything for you!" Sanji sat up and gave a halfhearted smile.


	3. Chapter 3

AN:This ones a bit short, sorry about that^^ chapter three, go~

* * *

><p>"ZORO!"<p>

"STOP YELLING!"

"Oh good, you heard me. Drive me to the store or I can just take your car." Nami called from the front door.

"Don't touch my car! Go get your own!"

"Why would I when yours is hardly ever used?"

"I use my car! Take Robins!"

"She went over to Franky's a little while ago."

"Why do you even need to go to the store? You hate spending money."

"Fine. You got me. I lied, now get in the car."

"What the hell? You just told me you lied to get me to go somewhere! I'm not getting in the car!"

"Then I will take your car, inconvenience Chopper even more by driving him all the way here then back when he has a shift at the hospital today and it would entirely be your fault."

"..."

"I'll be in the car, so hurry up."

"Damn manipulative conniving witch of a woman!"

"I didn't leave yet. Your interest just rose five percent."

"Son of a bitch!"

"TEN PERCENT."

"I GOT IT ALREADY!"

* * *

><p>"I'm glad you came by! I was going to go check up on you on my lunch break but now I don't have to!" Chopper beamed up at Zoro as he pressed the stethoscope to his bare chest.<p>

"I don't need you coming over all the time to check up on me." Zoro grumbled halfheartedly.

"You've been taking on more fights right? You usually don't tell me when you're injured from when you only did it once a week." Chopper gave him a stern look that made Zoro look of to the right.

"Tch. They weren't _that_ bad." Chopper always made him feel bad about something he did.

"You could get an infection that could kill you in three hours." was the cold and flat answer.

Zoro looked into Choppers brown eyes, right now very stern looking. He saw through the bluff and could see the concern in his young friends face.

"...I'll call you after a fight if I get hurt."

The expression on Choppers face was the image of pure happiness and he looked Zoro over one more time before he said he could put his shirt back on.

"You look fine Zoro, only a little sleep deprived. Take a couple days off work to rest and you'll be fine."

"Do I get, like a doctors note or something? Like in school?" he suppressed his chuckle when Chopper gave him the 'your health is important and if you mock medical science I _will_ make you pay' look.

Nami had a slightly harder time and a small giggle escaped. Chopper pouted at her in a betrayed way and she covered her mouth with a hand and waved the other, indicating he go on.

"You can just take a sick day. My break is up, I have to go." he stood a little distressed, shifting his weight from foot to foot, obviously feeling bad about leaving his friends right after they got here.

"Go and save lives Chopper man." Zoro said with a wave of his hand.

"Shut up asshole!" he said blushing and gave a happy wiggle before shouting more profanities and running down the hall.

Once they were halfway home Nami stopped fiddling with the radio, playing songs he hated just to piss him off most likely, and stared at him.

"...what?"

"Hm?"

"Why are you staring at me?" Zoro explained irritably, having problems with watching the road and shooting her annoyed glares.

"Sanji took the job yesterday. He's starting tonight." she suddenly blurt out.

"...well...good then..." Zoro turned his full attention to the road now.

"Mm."

"Why are you telling me again?" Zoro saw Nami shrug from the corner of his eye.

"Thought you might want to know. You can cut down on fighting now. And I thought you might wanna go down and check it out."

"Why would I want to go see the shit-cook?" He swore he saw her pout at his answer. What? Was he supposed to say something else?

"You might get discounts on drinks? And Robin asked if you wanted to go with her."

"He wont even serve me." he snorted.

"So your going then?"

"You cant exactly say no to that woman can you?"

"Are you implying you can say no to me?"

"Tch. Whatever."

"That's what I thought." she gave him a superior smirk and went back to playing with the radio. Why did he ever agree to live with her?


	4. Chapter 4

AN:I'm very shy about this one, so if you have something you want to say please use constructive criticism, I kind of like my self-confidence alive, struggling to survive is hard enough without someone beating you, yeah?;3

* * *

><p>Sanji's shift started at six for his trial run at the bar, he really hoped it wouldn't always be like this, he felt absolutely awful for asking Nami if she minded serving the roast he made to everyone else.<p>

He leaned against the huge bar that took over the length of an entire wall. bar was an interesting one, Sanji had decided. It was a huge bar with two levels, the bottom level had the actual bar and littered with booths and comfortable lounging chairs. The upper level had some poker tables and pool tables and the such. It was a nice place, it felt classy and its charm made up for its lack of a modern touch.

It wasn't that busy but there was a decent amount of people in, all talking and laughing quietly, a couple of them drinking alone. It was a mellow place, very calm and quiet, some jazz playing in the background.

He was a little disappointed that none of the fine ladies decided to sit at the bar, and he already got in trouble, multiple times now, for "ignoring" the male customers at the bar. He wasn't ignoring them! He was just making sure that he was available when a lady came up, the male idiots could wait like a gentleman should!

He sighed again and played with a glass. It was kind of boring most of the time, he made a drink and talked a little with the women that came up, but it was over too soon and he was left wasting is skills on the rest of the oafs.

"Hard day cook-San?"

"Not anymore~!" Sanji suddenly perked up and grinned brightly into the dark eyes of his angel that had come to grace him with her wonderful presence then he spotted...it.

He frowned slightly then turned back to Robin, "Could I get you something my dear?"

"Perhaps something light?"

"Of course madam." he bowed slightly and quickly and expertly made a light mixed drink. "Your drink." he bowed again for more effect.

"Thank you." she sipped her drink and made a small appreciative noise. Sanji beamed and wiped the counter just so he could avoid looking at the eyesore standing awkwardly near his angel.

"Oi."

Ignore him.

"OI."

He's not really there, its an awful hallucination.

"New guy! Are you ignoring customers again?" one of the other bar tenders called to him.

"He's not a customer."

"Fuck you curly brow!"

"Sir, if you start a disturbance I'm afraid I'll have to ask you to leave." Sanji said coolly, looking over Zoro's shoulder, not once meeting his eyes.

"You trying to start something asshole?"

"Also, if you aren't going to order anything I'll have to ask you to make room at the bar."

"Just get me a beer fuck face."

Sanji went out of his way to get the cheapest beer that tasted awful and grabbed one that hasn't been cooled.

Zoro grumbled a lot, swearing mainly, when Sanji handed him the warm bottle, all fake smiles.

Robin suppressed a small laugh and Sanji returned his attention fully to her.

"So what is the occasion that you have chosen to gift all these people with your beauty?"

"We just wanted to see how you were settling into your job." She smiled and put a slight emphasis on we.

"Well it is a little boring..." Sanji muttered giving a slight pout.

Zoro snorted.

Sanji narrowed his eyes at him, "Got something to say marimo?" he said tensely.

Zoro looked back with a cold and angry glare.

"Yeah, how about you stop your whining _ princess._"

"What did you just call me?"

"Nothing that isn't true."

"I'm going to kick your ass!"

"Bring it!"

"Oi, take this outside before someone calls the cops." the other bartender called pointing to the side exit.

Sanji gave one last glare before he stepped outside, challenging Zoro to just try and follow him. He heard heavy footsteps behind him.

* * *

><p>Zoro followed Sanji outside into a dark alley, not too big, but big enough. He took note of his surroundings, the dumpster to his left, the fence to his right, as Sanji lit a cigaret.<p>

He stood there a moment, slowly blowing out smoke before he suddenly turned and shot a kick at his chest, Zoro expected this and easily blocked.

"Why do you always have to be fucking prick?"

"Why do you have to be so goddamn annoying?" Zoro went for a punch in the side, Sanji brought up a leg and Zoro quickly changed his course to avoid getting his arm broken.

"Fuck you! I wasn't even talking to you! Why do you even care?"

"Because you fucking asshole! You can do it better and you know it! So get off your fucking high horse and be grateful you got a job!"

"What do you know? I am grateful for getting this job! doesn't change the fact I'd rather do something else!"

Zoro grabbed a fist full of Sanji's shirt, yanking him closer.

"You can do whatever you want and you know it! Stop acting so pathetic! You don't need me to pay for you! So stop acting like a weak little shit that needs someone to give them a job, needs someone to pay their rent, needs someone to beat some fucking sense into you! Your above that so cut it the fuck out!"

Shit what did he just say? He released Sanji a little bit and dropped his gaze.

In his moment of hesitation he was violently shoved at the wall and Sanji pinned him there, his wrists on either side of his face held by Sanji's hands.

Shocked, Zoro looked at Sanji's face, trying to read what he was doing. Sanji was just looking at him contemplatively, slight suspicion in his eyes.

He leaned a little closer to Zoro's face, still just observing him, maybe a little angrily.

Zoro blinked and tried to pull his head back and succeeded in hitting his head. Sanji's hands left his wrists, his left pressing his chest back into the wall, the right by the bottom hem of his shirt.

What was he doing? This wasn't supposed to happen! Ever! The first time he ever even dreamed of this he shoved it to the back of his head, tried so hard to forget it! Sanji wasn't like that! Sanji hated him!

Sanji started to pull up his shirt a little bit, exposing a sliver of his stomach to the cold air around them. His hand went under his shirt, slowly spreading the fingers out on his stomach and sliding over to his side, feeling him out. Zoro couldn't suppress a shiver and he tried to look at Sanji's eyes again.

His head was tilted down, watching his hand.

This shouldn't be happening! Sanji would regret it later, deny it! This should not happen! Its not supposed to happen!

He grabbed Sanji's right wrist and tried to form words, wait and stop. Two simple words that his brain and mouth couldn't seem to process. Shit!

Sanji's other hand slid to the left side of his chest and gave a small groping squeeze.

Shit! He shouldn't want it that much! Not from Sanji! He tightened his grip on Sanji's right hand slightly as he arched of the wall.

He didn't mean to do that! Say stop now! Why was Sanji still doing this?

He looked into Sanji's eyes, trying to at least commune through his eyes somehow. His half lidded eyes met Sanji's heated and strong stare. He felt his resolve disintegrate, if only a small amount, but enough to release Sanji's hand and just look into unreadable blue eyes.

Sanji put his right hand on the wall, still staring deeply into his eyes his right knee rose between his legs, pressing lightly on his crotch.

Zoro shivered unintentionally and leaned back more. Sanji's left hand snaked up his chest to his chin, holding it firmly. He pulled Zoro's head forward as he leaned down towards him.

The door back to the bar creaked open suddenly and that stupid bartender stuck his head out. Sanji jumped back, away from Zoro. That shouldn't feel as disappointing as it did.

The other man barely even blinked at the...interesting position he and Sanji were just in. "The cops are here. Your friend went out to talk to them, you can just go home, your shifts almost over anyways."

Sanji nodded and started fixing his shirt and dusting off his pants. Zoro blinked a couple of times then started messing with his own clothes. Sanji started walking out of the alley to the street, Zoro trailing behind.

Once they were on the street they saw Robin speaking to an officer. Once she saw them she pointed them out. Zoro dug his hands in his pockets and walked over with Sanji to his side.

He quietly said the story Nami made him and Sanji remember, they were roommates and spared a lot to let out some frustration, they weren't hurt and apologize for the disturbance.

The officer nodded and told them to leave it for the gym or at home. They agreed and stood around while the cops left.

Robin turned around and gave them a huge grin. Zoro blinked at her and took a step back. She never fully smiled. Never!

"Interesting night, wouldn't you agree?"

"W-what do you mean?" Sanji stuttered out, his entire face paling.

"I'm just happy you guys seemed to make up your differences." she smiled again, more of her normal smile.

"I don't know who told you that but that's absurd! I don't think I could ever get along with that cabbage head!" Sanji and Robin started walking to her car, Sanji still yelling things wrong about Zoro.

Zoro hung behind, walking very slowly, watching Sanji. Was that it? Was the moment gone forever now? Sanji would just forget it and Zoro would be stuck being harshly pulled into his fantasies then thrown right back out? Right when he though he could finally forget about it?


	5. Chapter 5

AN:So this one is a bit...weird. Its the grand revealing of mushy Zoro! But Zoro is a person too and has emotions! He...just can't express them because...of me...DX (never mind the fact I have a Zoro+pain=pure happiness thought process)

* * *

><p>Monday. Only a day later and Zoro felt like his mind was going to explode! It was impossible yet it happened! What was he supposed to do? He couldn't forget about it, that's for sure!<p>

Every few minutes the memory replayed in his mind. Every few minutes he was thinking about what could have happened if no one called the cops, Robin wasn't there, that other bartender thought Sanji took off early.

Each time something new happened. He would suddenly switch their positions and Sanji would be submissive, they would kiss and he would be submissive to Sanji, or he would struggle and Sanji _made _him submit. He would give Sanji head or the other way around, Sanji would fuck him, hard, or he would fuck Sanji, it was mainly the first though.

He would swear and degrade him even as he thrust into him. He would bite his shoulder hard enough to bruise as he came inside Zoro, and he would come all over the dirty alley wall...

He was doing it again dammit!

Zoro shook his head trying to clear it and chugged some more vodka he found upstairs straight out of the bottle. He had to do something! He couldn't just hide in his room while Sanji was upstairs doing whatever he does all day, probably cooking for Luffy or something, maybe looking for a job.

How did Sanji do this for so long? Zoro was here half the day on his sick day and he was bored out of his mind. He was going to train but when he did he always just thought about random things, which always led to thinking about Sanji. And as of yesterday all thoughts of Sanji led to that alley and to having sex with Sanji.

Even if Sanji was open to doing that with a man, would he want to do it with Zoro for his first time? Was it his first time with a man? Was he just assuming too much when he thought Sanji only ever had eyes for girls in public?

I mean he could fit into the gay profile, always going on about manners and clothes, he cooked but that itself wasn't gay exactly, but he wore a pink apron!...that a girl gave him...

No Sanji, Sanji wasn't gay...at least if he was he was pretty good at covering it.

But he could just be acting. He was the only guy Zoro had ever met that flirted with every single girl he saw. Maybe he just acted that way so no one noticed he was gay?

But Sanji had girlfriends before...he met them. In high school he dated a _lot_ of girls. And he brought them to some of the parties Luffy dragged him to.

He was kidding himself. Sanji wasn't gay. He liked girls, slept with girls, and did not like Zoro.

What was wrong with him? In high school he decided to never let this interfere with his life! He allowed himself to be near Sanji because he would never knowingly think about him that way again! He could have his stupid dreams if he never let himself have the slightest hope they would become real!

This was it! He was going upstairs and getting rejected! He would fucking kill the stupid flutter of hope that anything more could happen between Sanji and him.

He downed the rest of the bottle and walked as nonchalantly as he could upstairs. Sanji was at the sink, washing last nights dinner dishes. Zoro silently threw the wasted bottle away and grabbed another bottle from the cupboard.

It was a smaller bottle, rum this time. He shrugged lightly and began guzzling from the bottle. He leaned back against a counter and watched the cooks back, waiting to see if his existence would be acknowledged. Apparently not.

He was quiet a few more moments, trying to prepare himself for the pain of rejection.

"About...about the other night..." Zoro started lamely and trailed off. He saw Sanji's back stiffen and he stopped washing.

"I...What...Just...uh, what was that all...about?" Zoro cringed at how awful his question was voiced. He was not good with words, never was, never was going to be.

"What about the other nigh?" he spat in annoyance , "Nothing happened! Don't ever bother me with that stupid shit again!"

Ow "Yeah..." ouch "Yeah, I, I know..." why did it hurt so much? He was expecting this wasn't he? "I'm...I'm going out...tell the others if they ask..."

Zoro walked back to his room, he quickly changed into some pants and a shirt that at least smelled clean. He chugged the entire bottle of rum before he quickly went outside to his car.

* * *

><p>Nami was watching some random show on TV, just relaxing and waiting to see if Zoro would get home before midnight. She glanced at the clock, eleven thirty. She shrugged to herself, Zoro had all day to sleep so she really shouldn't have to bother with worrying about if he would actually get any sleep on his sick days.<p>

She sighed, the house felt so empty tonight. Robin was at Franky's and wouldn't be coming home, Sanji was already in bed, and Zoro still hadn't come home. She got herself a glass of water before she turned everything off in the living room.

Right as she put her foot on the first step going up to her room she heard the shuffling of someone clumsily putting keys into the lock in the front door. There was some quiet swearing then the door finally opened.

She listened to the Zoro as he closed and locked the door, but instead of just going to his room as she expected, he just stood there. She walked closer towards the door, was he okay? Did he get hurt again?

She heard a quiet sniffle from Zoro, followed by a broken and muffled sod.

"Zoro...?" she called nervously.

"...y-yeah?"

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine... I'm... I'm going to go to bed."

"Zoro wait!" Nami suddenly ran the rest of the way to were Zoro was, at the front door, sensing something was horribly wrong.

She grabbed his arm and dragged him upstairs, gently. She noticed he reeked of liquor. She handed him the glass of water she had been holding and flipped on a light. He looked awful! His eyes were rimmed with red, they looked unfocused and were trained on the ground, his face pale except for his flushed cheeks, his shirt was on backwards and his hair was ruffled.

A little surprised to see him so out of shape she inspected him further. He had bite marks and a few hickeys on his neck, his pants were unbuttoned and hung loosely on his hips, and he was trembling slightly.

He gulped down the water she gave him and just stood there, trembling and sniffling every now and then.

"Zoro...are you drunk?"

a small nod.

"Did...did you drive home?"

another small nod.

"Are you hurt? Did you crash or hit anything?" she asked urgently.

He shook his head no this time. Nami gave a small sigh in relief. Then she looked him over again and the disarray of his clothes.

"Come on. We're going to talk about it." she took the glass he was holding and put it on the counter. She then grabbed his hand and led him up to her room. Once inside she dumped him on her bed, he took the pillow and messed with it, avoiding Nami's gaze.

She sat down next to him and made their shoulders touch.

"Tell me what happened."

"I..! I didn't mean to! Really!" he suddenly burst out looking into Nami's eyes urgently.

"Its okay, its okay Zoro!" she tried to sooth him "What didn't you mean to do?"

"I... I didn't plan to go with them! They...were really nice. Bought me a drink. They were nice to talk to, no one else talked to me all day."

"You spent all day at a bar?"

He nodded and looked back to the pillow in his lap.

"I... I don't normally go home with people! I don't do that! Never!" tears started to leak out of his eyes silently. "I really don't! Please don't hate me!"

"I don't hate you Zoro. Its okay to have a one night stand, it happens sometimes."

"No it doesn't! Never!"

"Shhh its ok. Tell me what happened. Who is 'they'? The person who was nice and bought you a drink?"

"...you wont like it."

"Its fine Zoro, really. I'm not going to hate you because of the person who you went with. It doesn't matter, you don't have to say their name if it makes you feel better."

he nodded a little bit.

"He...he was nice to talk to. He bought me some drinks...then...things happened."

Nami nodded and put a comforting hand on his arm. She didn't think he realized he admitted he was with a man but she comforted him anyways.

"He...he took my car and drove to his place...but we didn't go that far! I wouldn't do that! I couldn't do that!"

"Why couldn't you?" she prodded gently.

"Because... I started to think... to think about _him!_ It wasn't the same! And that wouldn't be fair! And...and he would hate me more!"

"Who would hate you?"

"Sanji!" he cried harder and leaned into Nami.

"I thought you didn't care what he thought." she said carefully.

"I do care! Maybe not a lot but I do! He doesn't though! It doesn't matter anyways! He doesn't want me. I'm just some gay idiot! He doesn't want anything to do with me! It, it hurts so much! He's the only one I can see but it would be better if I was blind! I, I tried not to feel this way! I made myself stop in high school, when he kept bringing all those girls! I tried so hard to forget! And then then yesterday, I thought it might have changed, even when I tried to make myself stop hoping! So I went to him to get rejected and he did and I though it would make it better but it just hurt so much more!"

Nami listened quietly and pulled him into a hug. She suspected recently that Zoro might have a little crush on Sanji, but nothing like this! Since high school even!

"Zoro...have you ever been with...anyone?"

she felt Zoro shake his head into her chest, still sobbing.

"Do you love Sanji?"

"yes... I do and it wont ever matter!"

"It's ok, its ok." Nami comforted him with hollow words, gently stroking his hair while Zoro let out years worth of pent up pain gush out in his drunken state.

"He already hates me! You cant tell him! You cant tell anyone I was with someone!"

"Its alright, I wont tell anyone. It'll be fine."

"Thank you." he managed to get out between sobs.

Nami just sat with Zoro, petting his hair until he fell asleep. She waited, then quietly laid him down on her bed and turned off her alarm. She sat in Robin's bed, watching Zoro sleep. He was never that open, especially about his feelings, but it must have been so hard to keep that bottled up inside all that time.

And then to move in with Sanji? He must have been determined to make himself miserable! And he was drunk, Zoro never got drunk! She watched him down an entire bottle of vodka in ten minutes and walk away perfectly fine, he spent all day at a bar, how much did he drink exactly?

It was just so sad! Even though he knew he would never get to be with Sanji, he couldn't even go sleep with some guy he met at a bar. Even dead drunk. But then again, he admitted he was a virgin, and that wasn't something you just throw away that easily. Well maybe for men, but she didn't think Zoro was like that.

She sighed. She would have to talk to him again when he was sober, he couldn't live like this. No one should ever have to live like that, living with the one you love when they constantly put you down...she fell asleep soon after, dreams plagued with the sad sight of her friend crying his eyes out.


	6. Chapter 6

AN:Alright, as promised up to chapter six:3

just don't expect me to write this fast ever in my life, these were already written and i just never had a chance to upload them, sorry to make you believe you would get the whole story without waiting forever for updates ^_^; I don't really have that much time to write anymore, schools a bitch;^;

I think that's enough rambling, thank you very much for reading. Anything you wanna say please don't hesitate, I love hearing new opinion's and idea's!

* * *

><p>*Flash Back*<p>

Zoro sat at a table in the bar drinking from the bottle he convinced the bartender to finally give him. In front of him were tons of shot glasses. He sat there alone in the early hours of the night, finally starting to get a buzz.

Someone slid into the chair next to him, he didn't even glance at him.

"Trying to forget someone?"

"What could possibly give you that idea?" Zoro asked, sarcasm dripping from every word.

"Ouch. Was a girl wasn't it? Tough break-up?"

"...Something like that."

"Well you know that saying, 'cant live with them, cant live without them'."

"I think my life would be a lot easier if I lived without anyone."

"That's a good one too." a hand was shoved in front of him. He looked at it then the man extending it.

He was a young looking guy, maybe a bit older than Zoro, he had short black hair and scarlet eyes. He smiled at Zoro, "My names Matt, mind if I drink with you?"

Something about him vaguely reminded Zoro of Luffy, or Ace. He took the hand and shook it once. "Zoro."

"I'll take that as a yes." he smiled again and observed Zoro gulp down his drink. "So what happened?"

"Got rejected. Not much of a story."

"Hm I'm sorry to hear that. Why did she reject you?"

"...she's gay."

"Gay?"

"Likes her girls." Zoro said solemnly.

They both suddenly burst out laughing, although it was more like a snicker for Zoro while Matt laughed a full blown laugh that shook his whole body.

"I'm sorry man! Tough break! But I think that's hardly a good reason to reject someone. Everyone deserves a chance. 'All is fair in love and war' that should apply to gender too don't you think?"

"What, are you just full of crappy quotes? You a motivational speaker or something?"

He laughed a little, "Naw, just trying to cheer a fellow single man up. Care to take a shot?"

he looked at Matt, "If your paying." he said with a sly grin.

He gave his own sly grin, "Fair enough."

Moments later he came back with a tray of shots, he handed one to Zoro.

"To being single?"

"Oh the joy." Zoro muttered but rose his glass too.

He was happy drinking with Matt, it let him forget about Sanji for a while. Plus, free drinks.

About three bottles and ten rows of shots latter, Zoro finally was able to declare "I'm drunk!"

Matt gave him a funny look, "Why are you so happy about that? Just means one killer headache in the morning."

"A headache? Why?" Zoro asked looking at Matt curiously.

"Why? A hangover, you know, what you get after you drink a lot the night before?"

"A hangover? Huh."

"What you've never had one?" Matt asked skeptically.

"No."

he choked on his drink some and looked at Zoro again. "Have you ever been drunk before?"

Zoro shook his head and guzzled some more on his bottle.

"Are you serious? This is the first time you've ever been drunk? In your life?"

Zoro nodded absently.

"How is that possible? I mean, your obviously not a stranger to hard drinking." he waved a hand at the empty bottles in front of him.

"I've been here since noon." Zoro explained.

"Noon? Drinking like you have with me?"

"Yup." Zoro started to laugh at the completely shocked expression on Matt's face.

"How are you not dead?"

"How do you get drunk drinking under a bottle of vodka?"

"...touche."

they laughed some more.

"So tell me about your girl."

"Girl?" Zoro asked.

Matt frowned, "You know, the gay girl? Rejected you? Whole reason you wanted to get drunk?"

"Oh yeah, I said it was a girl." Zoro frowned at remembering Sanji and the pain associated with him.

Matt rose an eyebrow, "Is it not a girl?"

"Na, I lied."

"I'm crushed you would ever do that to me Zoro! So tell me about your _man_." he suggestively nudging Zoro with his elbow.

"He's him and not afraid to show it. Don't have much else to say about him." Zoro shrugged, brushing off the subject.

"That bad?"

"Whats bad?"

"How hard you were rejected, wont even talk about the man. Usually people call them bastards or cold or talk about what was so great about them."

Zoro shrugged, "Just wanna forget everything for a while."

he smiled, "We've all been there." he brought his glass to Zoro's with a quiet clink of glass on glass.

"So have you always been gay?"

"Whats with that question?" Zoro laughed.

"Just curiosity, it takes people a while to realize their sexual preference usually. But you don't seem like the usual kind of guy."

"Should I be insulted?" Zoro asked teasingly.

"No, just means your special." he grinned at Zoro.

"Well, I guess I just like who I like. And I happen to like a guy and I happened to like a guy first, so I guess I've always been gay."

"I like the way you think. Not much for labels, eh?"

"Why does everything need a label anyways? It doesn't take a genius to find out that if it smells like booze, tastes like booze, and looks like booze its most likely booze."

"What if its not booze though, what if its a special lighter fluid that could kill you?"

"Then you guessed wrong and you go get your stomach pumped."

Matt laughed. "So how does that apply to people, I didn't quite catch it." he teased.

"Fuck you, it does. Somehow. Go reflect on it or whatever." Zoro bumped Matt's shoulder with his own, Matt lost his balance and almost fell out of his chair, giggling like a child.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Forgive me?" he looked at Zoro with a pout.

"Whatever." he laughed.

He laughed so much tonight.

"So do I get to ask you if your gay?" Zoro asked, sending a coy look to Matt.

"My my, so forward!"

Zoro shoved him lightly with his shoulder. "You asked first mister 'curiosity'!"

"Well I'll stick with that then. I'm curious for both sides."

Zoro frowned in confusion, "Does that mean you're a bi virgin?"

Matt also frowned, "That came out wrong. I'm not a virgin and have gone both ways, though I have to say, men are a lot... I cant think of a good word so I'll just say men are a lot more enjoyable." he smiled at Zoro, a glint in his eyes.

"Is that right?"

"Would you disagree? Men are a lot more honest and powerful in bed. Women...meh, you can never know if they like it or not and can be so picky about how they want it. You can always know how to please a man, and know you don't have to worry about hurting their feelings or some crap."

Zoro snorted in amusement, not really able to agree or disagree. He hasn't ever actually slept with someone. Some light fun sure, but never actual sex, male or female.

"You've gotten awfully quite, was that too much information?"

"Just thinking."

"Bout what?"

Zoro shrugged and turned his face slightly away.

"...was that more information than you know?" he asked, a mischievous smile forming on his face. "Is Zoro a blushing virgin?"

"Blushing?"

"Oh my god, you didn't deny it! Your a fucking virgin!"

"Shut it asshole!" he really hoped he wasn't blushing, that would prove him even more right somehow.

Matt leaned closer to his ear, "Would you like me to show you a thing or two?" he whispered.

Zoro looked at him in the eyes weighing the meaning in those words, Matt looked back with a suggestive smile. He stood and went to pay for his drinks, Zoro scrambled slightly to follow. He walked behind him to the parking lot, Matt smiled at him and brought him to the side of the building, the dark and a dumpster shielded them from view.

Matt pressed him against the wall gently and leaned close to Zoro's face, his breath tickled his face. He pressed his mouth to Zoro's, gently then with increasing force and need. Zoro slid his hands up his back and brought them closer together as he opened his mouth into the kiss.

Matt eagerly pushed his tongue into Zoro's mouth, and their tongues battled together in the hottest kiss he received in far too long. Matt rolled his hips into Zoro's and he gasped a little at the contact.

When they parted for air Matt whispered heatedly against his lips, "My place or yours?"

"Roommates." he gasped back.

"Mine then, I didn't bring a car."

"Ugly green one." Zoro fished out his keys and shoved them into Matt's chest, then led the way to his car.

Matt unlocked the car and Zoro slid into the passenger seat. Once they pulled out of the parking lot and were on the road, speeding slightly, Zoro was squirming with impatience.

"How long?" he demanded, god he needed this!

"A couple of minutes, I walked here."

Zoro gave a frustrated growl as he continued to squirm.

Matt's hand went to the inside of his thigh, rubbing circles with his thumb. Zoro's hips jerked up into the touch as he moaned.

His hand went up to his stomach, pushing Zoro's shirt up and out of the way. He ran his hands over Zoro's abs and up to his chest. He groped at his pecs then went down to a nipple, he circled it with a finger, teasing it to hardness. He pinched it slightly and tweaked it.

Zoro was now trembling and panting with want, his hands tightly gripping his seat. Matt's hands trailed down his chest again, stopping at the hem of his pants. He slipped a finger underneath and unbuttoned them. Zoro shivered and pressed into the touch.

"Lets go."

Zoro barely noticed he had his eyes closed and when he opened them he saw he was in another parking lot. He nodded and stepped out of the car, he followed Matt to a pair of doors. Through the doors was a nice lobby to a set of flats. He pulled Zoro to the elevator and pressed a button Zoro really didn't pay attention to.

Matt was on him as soon as the doors closed. They met in a passionate kiss with plenty of groping and hip rolling.

There was a quiet ding and Matt was pulling him forward without breaking the kiss. When he began mumbling what Zoro assumed was swears in the kiss Zoro pulled away with a laugh. Matt looked at him apologetically as he got his key into the lock correctly and opened his door. He yanked his key out again dragged Zoro inside and pressed him against the wall.

While Matt was nibbling on his neck he reached into Matt's pockets and fished out his keys, he slipped them into his own pocket. He caught Matt giving him a hurt look while still sucking on his neck.

Zoro just shrugged and smiled before he started to pull at Matt's coat. He easily slipped out of it and captured Zoro's mouth in a kiss while he tugged Zoro's shirt off. They separated so Zoro could pull it over his head and Matt quickly disposed of his own shirt.

"Bedroom." he mumbled and Zoro made an agreeing noise.

He let Matt lead him again through his flat and soon he was pushed backwards onto a bed. Matt sat up slightly on top of Zoro and ran his hands all over his bare chest, lingering on his scar.

"You just keep getting more and more interesting." he mumbled before diving down and licking along his scar then continued up to his chin.

Zoro trembled and began fumbling with Matt's pants. Matt helped and threw his pants and boxers to the side, he then began pulling at Zoro's pants, he yanked them down, underwear and all to his ankles. They still hung off his left foot.

Zoro looked down at Matt's exposed erection, he gently ran his fingers teasingly over it. Matt shivered and suddenly ground their hips harshly together, Zoro let out a yell just short of scream and eagerly thrust up.

It felt so good! He felt his eyes squeeze shut as Matt grabbed them both in his hand and began pumping.

So fucking amazing!

Matt's other hand went around to his ass, squeezing it tightly and making Zoro groan. His fingers dropped lower to his entrance, circling it and gently prodding.

Zoro pushed himself down onto his finger and hissed lightly at the pain. Matt began thrusting his finger in time to his fist that was stroking them. Zoro moaned deeply at the sensation.

This is what it felt like to be connected to someone... Matt leaned down and kissed him passionately, their tongues twisting together.

_Soft golden hair_

Zoro's fingers gripped and dug into short black locks.

_Infinite blue eyes_

Zoro looked up into lust clouded scarlet irises. Matt smiled down at him as he added another finger.

Fuck! Zoro arched of the bed, pressing himself closer to the man above him.

_Shit Sanji! Sanji Sanji Sanji!_

"Sa-" Zoro suddenly cut himself off as he realized whose names he was about to call out. He felt his throat tighten and eyes sting with tears.

"M-Matt, w-wait."

"Whats wrong does it hurt?"

Zoro shook his head, that wasn't it. Matt didn't stop his hands, another moan escaped Zoro's lips.

"Matt, please stop." he whispered.

"If your scared, don't be. It'll be alright." Matt gently kissed his forehead.

"I cant!" Zoro pushed up at Matt's chest.

"Zoro?"

"I-I'm sorry! I cant do this!" he felt tears start to fall down his face as he pushed more at Matt and slipped out from underneath him.

"I cant! There- there's Sanji! I cant! I just cant stop thinking about him! He-he wouldn't like me even more if-if I slept with a man. I'm sorry! I'm sorry I-I only want him!" Zoro was rambling as he got dressed while sobbing.

"I-its not fair! Its not f-fair to y-you! I'm so sorry! I-I just cant do this!"

"Zoro? Are you alright? Hey." Matt scrambled out of bed and grabbed his arm. "We don't have to do anything, just calm down, its ok."

Zoro shook his head furiously and yanked his arm away. "I-I cant! I'm sorry!"

Zoro ran out of the room and grabbed his shirt and ran to the elevator. He quickly pulled on his shirt and pressed the ground floor button.

He was so pathetic! He was using Matt as a replacement for Sanji! What could be more sick than that? He could even imagine Sanji above him in that room! His life was fucked! He loved someone who couldn't care less about him and couldn't even move on to someone new!

~End of Flashback~


	7. Chapter 7

AN: To all those people who left reviews, even if it was a question, thank you very much! It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside:3

There was actually only one question and it was about the color of Zoro's eyes...in my stories he usually has black eyes or a reeeealy dark green, so it almost looks black. But i don't know the actual color since its impossible to tell in the manga and the anime just makes them black dots:/ but the theories I've seen are red, gold, and green. I just like green best on Zoro.

And everyone seems really attached to Matt, i seriously didn't expect that. I thought people wouldn't care about him or not like him...so there's my two cents, please enjoy the chapter.

* * *

><p>"Zoro! Zoro, I need your keys!" Nami hissed in a whisper.<p>

"Wha-?" Zoro tried to get up but a pounding in his head made him give up and flop back down, covering his eyes from the harsh light in the room.

"I forgot to tell you, Robin didn't come home and I need your keys! I'm going to be late for work!"

"Oh, uh...hold on." Zoro began fumbling around his clothes for his car keys. "Did you already check downstairs?" he mumbled while still searching.

"Yeah, I think you still have them on you."

Zoro grunted and continued to dig in his pockets. There! In his back pocket! He held them out along with everything that was in there with them to Nami.

"I don't need your wallet Zoro."

"Can you just do something with it?" he asked waving his hand holding it blindly around, showing he wanted nothing to do with it.

She sighed, "I'll put it on the counter downstairs. Listen, I put some Advil and some hangover pills Chopper gave me on the night stand right here okay? Take them when you feel like waking up, and take it easy! Your supposed to be resting! No alcohol or training!"

"What? Why cant I train?" he mumbled, covering his eyes more.

"Don't make me tell Chopper your able to get drunk! He'll start cutting you off!" she threatened.

"Fine. I thought you were going to be late? Turn off the the lights will you?"

"Alright. We are going to talk later got it? No trying to get out of it!"

Zoro groaned but nodded and waved his hand for her to leave.

There was a soft click and Zoro sighed in content with the darkness surrounding him. Within minutes he was in a relaxing state of half sleep. Conscious of his surroundings but still blissfully oblivious enough to not even giving a shit.

What felt like no time at all but still infinity later he sat up again. He glanced at the alarm clock to his side, noon. Huh. He shrugged and grabbed the pill bottles next to the clock. He took one of choppers and two Advil's and swallowed them dry.

He vaguely remembered it was bad to mix medicines but he shrugged it off, Chopper usually made his stuff out of plants instead of chemicals so nothing that bad could happen right?

He flopped back down and stared at Nami's ceiling until he stopped feeling dizzy. His mind began to wander through the previous nights events.

Shit... he admitted everything to Nami! Every fucking secret he had! He was never getting drunk again! It didn't even make him forget Sanji! He just ended up crying and complaining like a weakling!

He tiredly pushed a hand through his hair, fuck he was pathetic.

Well at least he didn't tell Nami his secret savings in his safe, though she probably already knew about it.

He got up and stretched his sore muscles. He should go bathe, he even though he smelled awful, sweat, booze, and car fumes. He smelled like a hobo.

As an after though he grabbed choppers hangover pills and he stumbled over to the door. He had some difficulty opening the door, taking a while to process that it wasn't his door and you had to pull it instead of push it to open.

He walked tiredly down the hall and heard another door open. He paused, Sanji is home during the day!

"Zoro..."the darkness and malice dripping from his voice made Zoro flinch."Why did you come out of Nami's room?"

He turned slowly to face Sanji but couldn't meet his eyes, he already felt awful for imagining he was Matt the other night.

"Well?" he demanded.

"Its not what it looks like!"

"DID YOU DO SOMETHING TO NAMI? I SWEAR IF YOU WERE PLANNING A HALF-ASSED ONE NIGHT STAND...!"

"God no! I wouldn't do that with Nami!"

"ARE YOU SAYING YOUR TOO GOOD FOR HER?"

"No! I was saying I couldn't do that to her! Nothing happened! I-I was drunk! She just helped me out!"

"SHE HELPED YOU OUT?"

"NO! Not like that!" Zoro was scrambling to defend himself. "I-I had a rough night and Nami was just being nice! I swear nothing happened! She's honestly too good for me!"

Zoro looked at Sanji terrified, he really couldn't take it if he hated him more right now! He already hated himself! And over something as stupid as thinking he slept with Nami!

Sanji glared dangerously at Zoro, "Don't ever try something like that with our friends, got it?" he said threateningly.

"Of course not! I would never do something..." he trailed off, wishing his words didn't apply so well to how he felt with Sanji. "...something that stupid and selfish."

Sanji glared at him some more then shoved past, stomping down the stairs.

The shoulder Sanji touched burned, Zoro gripped it tightly before he quietly descended the stairs after him.

Sanji was ignoring him, working on his recipe book it looked like. Zoro quietly grabbed a glass and went to his floor. He sighed and banged his head against a wall. He was going to shower and take a bath in that weird crap that made his muscles relax then sleep, hopefully forever.


	8. Chapter 8

"Why are you here again?"

"I told you we were going to talk and you shouldn't even try getting out of it." Nami sat at the end of his bed watching him. Zoro currently had his face buried in a pillow as he lay face down on his bed.

He turned his face to the side to speak clearly, "What am I supposed to say?"

"Whatever you want."

"..."

"And your not allowed to say you don't want to say anything. How about you tell me what you did today?"

"Why?"

"Because you don't talk about it."

"I woke up, I got yelled at, I took a bath, I slept more."

"You didn't eat?"

Zoro shrugged.

"Why did you get yelled at?"

"Sanji thought I raped you or something." Zoro shrugged again.

"But that's not what happened."

"Why don't you tell him that?"

"I can if you want."

"No. that would just tell him we were talking and then blah blah blah."

"Hmm."

"Shouldn't you be talking back? You know, like a conversation?"

"But this is about you talking."

"Sounds like a stupid therapy session."

"It is."

"And I need one why?"

"Because its not healthy to only let your feelings out when your depressed drunk and went through what sounded like an awful experience."

Zoro grumbled incoherently into his pillow.

"So anything else on your mind?"

he sighed heavily and rolled over onto his back. "Thinking bout quitting my job."

"Why?"

Zoro shrugged again, "Don't feel like doing it anymore and it gives me free time to do larger fights. There's one happening in a couple of days I'm taking."

"How much if you win?"

"A lot. Enough to pay two months worth of bills by itself, at least."

"How often are you going to take these fights?"

"When my wounds heal from the other fight."

"I don't know if that sounds good for your health..."

"Should be fine, I can take smaller fights if it takes too long to heal."

"Chopper wont let you."

"Then I wont tell Chopper."

"Zoro," Nami started sadly. "It really is starting to sound like your out to get yourself hurt."

"I'm not going to die."

"That's not what I said."

Zoro looked at her, she looked sad and genuinely concerned. A bit odd for her.

"I wont get myself hurt on purpose."

"Swear or I wont believe you." she said, childishly pouting.

"I swear. Jeez."

There was a comfortable silence and they both got lost in their thoughts.

"Do you want to tell me more about what happened the other night?" Nami suddenly asked.

"Not really."

"Will you tell me why you were crying?" she said gently.

Zoro groaned when she said the word crying. He never cried over something stupid like that dammit! It made that much worse when he was reminded about it.

"I was drunk."

"That's not an answer." she said disapprovingly.

"Because..."

"Because?" she prodded.

"Because it was pathetic."

"What was?"

"...me."

"Zoro?"

Zoro sighed heavily. "I was so pathetically sad and it was upsetting."

"Why would you say that?"

"Why wouldn't I? I was imagining I was with someone else the entire time I was with him. Do you know what its like to open your eyes to someone and get disappointed every time because you really wished it was someone else? Is that not pathetic? I even almost said his name."

"Zoro..."

"Sad right?"

Nami laid down next to him, staring at the ceiling.

"That doesn't make you pathetic. Just means your life sucks."

"Real comforting." Zoro snorted.

"You feel better don't you?"

"Sure." Zoro said unemotionally.

"Then I'm charging you."

"WHAT? You made me do this!"

"Yeah and you feel better so you owe me now." a small smile started to form on her lips.

"Money grabbing witch!"

"Hmmm, should I just add it to your interest? Whats it at now? 100 percent? Its so hard to keep track."

"You work at a bank you...!" Zoro cut himself off.

"Smooth save. How about you buy me something."

"Like what?" Zoro grumbled, giving in.

"Take me clothes shopping."

Zoro groaned painfully, he hated it when Nami dragged him along!

"You don't get out enough anyways. What would you do instead? Shut yourself inside, drinking, avoiding Sanji, maybe masturbate or something." she shrugged nonchalantly.

"Whats wrong with you?"

"Hey, your a guy. Guys always, I mean _always_ think about sex."

Zoro just stared at her.

"_What_? Am I wrong?" she said defensively.

"Yeah, you are. Why do you even want to know?" he demanded.

"You're not a very good gay best friend." she pouted at him.

"Do you want me to gush about what clothes look good and describe my sex life?" he said sarcastically.

she hesitated then her face lit up in a huge blush. "...what exactly do...you do with guys...or imagine doing?" she asked shyly.

"A-are you serious?"

she gave a small nod.

"Why do you want to know?" Zoro asked a bit shakily, he felt his own blush rise.

She shrugged. "I just though...it was kind of...sexy."

Zoro blinked and looked up at the ceiling again. "Did you just say I'm sexy?"

"Technically I said two guys together was sexy, but I guess if they were ugly I wouldn't. But anyone would be lying if they said you weren't attractive. Its not like I want to do anything with you, your like family." she made a small gagging noise.

"Oh...uh. What did you want to know?"

"How does it work?"

"Uh, like actually doing it? Or...before that?"

"Well do you even know how it works? I mean your a virgin."

"I still know how it works... I just haven't done it."

"Well?"

"Oh...well you have to...um prepare it first. Your...your ass...or it could tear... it, it can be stretched out by...by fingering." Zoro trailed off, embarrassed by the topic.

"...Did you look this up?"

"Part of it." Zoro admitted. "The rest... I kinda picked up..."

"I thought you've never been with someone before?"

"Not really. Just stuff like...like foreplay. Sometimes they would try to get me to go further and told me how it works but I didn't want to." Zoro found himself whispering.

"When was that?" Nami whispered back.

"In high school. Raging hormones and all."

"One more question?" Nami asked.

Zoro nodded.

"Do you always be the...girl in the relationship? It sorta sounded like that when you talked about that guy at the bar."

"No...it depends... I usually don't go looking for guys, if I meet one they usually come on to me...if or when I...accept, the situation usually is in their favor. But I usually don't like it when they...dominate I guess."

"What about with Sanji?"

"...when I end up dreaming about it...he's usually the guy. I wouldn't mind...if he wanted to...dominate." a small tremor went up Zoro's spine as he said dominate. He was almost drooling thinking about all his perverted dreams.

He looked over at Nami after shaking himself out of his lapse of control. He was amused to see that she _was_ drooling

Sanji's voice carried down to them from the kitchen, calling for dinner.

"Lets go eat. Chopper will get mad if you spent the days you were supposed to be regaining your health drunk and starving." Nami stated, wiping her mouth with the back of a hand. Zoro laughed at her and got a hard punch to the head.


	9. Chapter 9

AN: so i had some fun with the beginning of this chapter and i hope you guys enjoy it :) as always, criticism is welcomed with wide open arms (I really need it guys, srsly)

* * *

><p>Nami walked down the street with a grumbling Zoro behind her, carrying five or six bags. She had dragged him out here the day after his big win, she insisted it was because she wanted to celebrate his comeback to the underground fighting with minimal wounds.<p>

He argued that it wasn't a celebration if he hated clothes shopping. But that was quickly dealt with when she brought up his debt and his promise to go shopping with her. She even got him to hand over his winnings! True, she was going to use them mainly to pay for the house, but she put some aside to pay for this specific day.

Of course today didn't quite go as planned, she planned to talk more with Zoro and test if he secretly did have a gay fashion sense. She spent the beginning half of their outing dealing with his wise ass comments about the different things she tried on.

He sat there with his stupid smirk as she showed off her choice and said things like "Makes your thighs look like flabby tree trunks." and "Suits you, very sluttish, super trailer trash!". She put up with as best she could, she only hit him ten times in the face! Only three kicks to the shin and one knee to the balls! She was being very generous!

After a while he got bored and answered somewhat seriously. But she was sad to discover he really had no fashion sense. Most of the time he would say things like 'it looks a little short' or 'its a nice color on you'. But when she purposely wore horribly clashing colors or styles he always said he didn't see anything wrong with it besides the comments about length or the occasional 'how the hell did you put that on?'.

She sighed. Oh well, it might have actually been creepy if he did end up having a good sense of fashion. Gay or not, Zoro was still his usual infuriating self.

"So when did you end up liking Sanji anyways?"

"Do we really have to talk about this every time were together?" Zoro asked tiredly.

"Yes. Its fascinating. Most of us thought you were asexual."

"Wait, most of us? Did you guys talk behind my back?" Zoro asked angrily.

"Well you wouldn't have answered us, now would you? Oh! That reminds me! Did you ever have a thing with Ace?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Well I ended up asking everyone what they thought, made it a bet actually."

"You started bets on my sexual preference?"

"Yup. And if anyone saw you with someone from one of the category's, we had to report back, this was in high school by the way, null and void now. But when I asked Ace what kind of girl he wanted to bet on , he sort of got this weird look and said he didn't want to bet."

"Weird look?"

"Not descriptive enough? Well if I had to describe it now I'd say...'fuck that was a hot night' kind of look. He was even drooling, but I thought he wasn't paying attention and was thinking about food. But I wonder." she gave Zoro a suggestive wink.

He flushed slightly "Really? He looked like that from pretty much just mentioning me?"

"So something did happen! Do tell!"

He shrugged, "It was just one night. It got kind of...out of hand."

"Well now you have to say more!" Nami demanded eagerly.

Zoro gave her an amused look. "You know that party at Vivi's? The one you took control of because her guardians went out for a day? You got enough booze to last a bar four months."

"Yeah, every one got pretty messed up." Nami laughed at the memory, that was a fun night.

"Well me and Ace hit it off, he actually kinda threw himself at me. We locked ourselves in the bathroom about the time Luffy started demanding someone challenge his right as captain or something."

"That was only, like, halfway through the party! You spent that long in there? What did you do that still left you a virgin afterwords?"

Zoro shrugged, "It was a nice party."

"Dammit Zoro! Tell me before I kill you!" Nami shrieked, she needed to know now! What kind of kinky foreplay lasts over three hours?

"I'm not going to tell you everything! Were in the middle of the street for fucks sake!" Zoro said sending an appalled look at her.

"Your telling me later!" she jabbed a threatening finger in his face.

He smirked down at her, "Wanna bet?" instantly his smirk dropped as he realized what he just said to her. She grinned darkly up at him.

"I would love to." he frowned more and dropped the matter after Nami's foreboding answer.

Nami laughed evilly and excitedly at the same time. This was going to be beautiful!

"Zoro?"

Nami and Zoro paused their walking to look at the man who called out Zoro's name. He was a tall man, black hair, red eyes, nice clothes, generally attractive.

She shot a glance at Zoro, he looked shocked. "Matt?"

"Hey, are you okay? You didn't crash or anything when you left right? You were kinda messed up." Matt, his name apparently, said worriedly.

"Ah, no. I, I got home alright." he said nervously. He glanced at Nami's observing face.

"That's good. Hey, do you have a minute to talk? I'm sorry for interrupting your day with your..." he looked at Nami and trailed off.

"Roommate." she put out helpfully. "But we're a lot like family." she gave a smile that she new that people found threatening.

"Y-yeah sure. Here, I'll meet up with you at the car." Zoro handed her the keys.

She glanced between them a few more times. She was certain she knew who Matt was now. She looked at Zoro one last time.

"It'll just take a minute." he said.

She shrugged and closed her fingers around the keys and started walking off.

"Here, its more private over here." she heard Matt say. She walked a few more steps then looked over her shoulder. Zoro was following Matt into an alley between the shops. She waited until they were out of sight before she dashed to the opening of the alley, they turned a corner to another alley and Nami crept up behind them.

There was a dumpster right there! The perfect spot to see but be unseen, and its close enough to hear! She glanced at the backs of the men a little farther down. There was a small possibility she would be seen...She took the chance and ran as silently as she could to the dumpster.

She slid down the back of it and peeked out at her targets. They were standing a bit awkwardly and Zoro dropped the bags he'd been holding in a heap.

"So what was that all about Zoro? You really freaked me out, running out like that." Matt started.

Zoro had his eyes fixed on the ground. "I'm sorry about that, really but...reality just hit me kind of hard you know?"

"I don't get what you mean? And will you please look at me?" Matt said gently.

He sounded like a nice guy, she could understand some of Zoro's pain of not being able to move on.

Zoro sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "It...it just shouldn't have happened. And I realized that the other night and it kind of freaked me out."

"Is it because of that guy? Sanji or something? That shouldn't prevent you from starting something new, he rejected you."

"Its not like I feel like I'm cheating or anything," Zoro started, "But it was just a little...soon. I...just cant forget about him." Zoro said apologetically.

"Wont you give me chance? I really want to try us out. We don't have to go that far right away, we can just go out for some drinks, start over?"

"I'm sorry but I cant." his voice adopting a colder tone.

"Why?" Matt insisted.

"Because I cant really see you! I freaked out because I was with Sanji! And I cant do that! Not to you or me!"

"Listen, just go on a few dates, give yourself a chance to see me!"

Zoro closed his eyes and took a deep breath, composing himself."I really cant Matt, I'm sorry." Zoro turned to leave but Matt caught is arm.

"Zoro! If you don't give anyone a chance, you wont ever be able to move on!"

"Let go." Zoro warned.

"Tell me why you wont move on."

"Because that's too much right now! Things happened between us and I'm still in shock about it, I just want everything to calm down! I cant take this much!"

"What do you mean things happened?"

"Ugh. I didn't technically get rejected..." Zoro said tiredly, avoiding Matt's gaze.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean he doesn't know I like him. Something happened, just heat of the moment and he denied it afterwords, like I knew he would. It just hurt and I tried to forget about it, that's why I went to the bar."

"Is he stringing you along?"

"No! Its nothing like that! There was just a heated moment, it could have turned into a kiss, but dammit the point is it didn't!"

"So you wont give anyone else a chance because you haven't actually been rejected because you haven't told him?"

"No! Yes? I don't know! The whole situation confuses me and I just need a goddam second to myself to think about it!"

"But your saying you're not giving up on him?"

"I'm saying I need time to myself! I don't want to do something I'll regret and I don't want to do something that he will hate me for!"

"He would hate you for moving on?"

"He would hate me for being gay and fucking dreaming about him! Now let go of me! I don't want to punch you over this!"

"Why are you so torn up about this if he will hate you for being you?" Matt demanded, pushing Zoro against a wall.

"Because I love him! I don't want him to hate me but even if he did it wouldn't change how I feel!"

"Its not healthy to be so obsessed with one guy! If you know you'll be rejected why cant you just stop?"

"BECAUSE I'VE TRIED! I'VE TRIED FOR YEARS! I TRIED OTHER GUYS! I TRIED EVERYTHING! I TRIED TO FORGET IT, AND JUST WHEN I ALMOST DID THAT HAPPENED! I CANT DO IT ANYMORE!" Zoro just exploded, Nami could feel the pain and frustration in his words.

She saw Zoro close his eyes then open them and look Matt evenly in the eye.

"I'd be lying to myself and I just cant take it. It would kill me. I know how I feel and I cant stop it. I have never felt anything I do with him with anyone else, even slightly. I know I should stop hoping but I cant. I know I should move on but I cant. But right now I cant take a relationship and I cant take him hating me. Let me go, Nami's waiting." his words came out in a hollow monotone.

Matt faltered, then let go of Zoro. Zoro silently picked up his bags and turned to face Matt again. Nami chose then to slip out behind the dumpster and around the corner.

"I'm sorry I got you involved with this." she caught Zoro's last words, and they sounded so dead! Like all of Zoro's emotions were torn from him!

She sprinted out of the alley to the street again and decided to wait at the end of it. She stood as naturally as she could, fixing Zoro with a bored stare, like shed been waiting all day.

He walked quietly up and stopped in front of her, not taking his eyes from directly in front of him.

"You were listening?" he asked, his voice still devoid of every emotion.

Nami faltered a bit, before she gave in and nodded.

He nodded to himself before he continued walking. She jogged up to his side, trying to read his face.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not right now. Please Nami."

"...Are you alright?"

"Not right now."

she nodded in understanding.

Once they were in the car she sat a moment before driving away. She reached out and gripped Zoro's hand tightly in hers. She had never before been so scared for one of her friends emotional well being. Zoro gave a slight squeeze back and Nami sniffled, suppressing the urge to cry.

The ride home was dead silent but Nami refused to let Zoro's hand go.


	10. Chapter 10

AN: so this one came out a little bit awkward :( i was trying hard for some interesting imagery, and its sort of there, but it kind of...died along the way..._

* * *

><p>The lights were dim and had a yellowish tinge. The world seemed to be restricted to the square he was in, just him and his opponent. The roar of the yelling crowd dimmed, the only sound he could really hear was his heart, beating slowly and calmly.<p>

A deep breath in, then out. In and out, then...go! Zoro suddenly charged forward, starting the battle. His blades swiping through the air with deadly precision. His prey blocked then slipped just out of reach.

Zoro crouched low then charged again, his eyes locked onto his target. His blades would finish it, he was certain.

A calculated strike and a second too slow. His blow hit a moment too late, a moment that his opponent took advantage of. He felt his blades slide through flesh and a spatter of blood hit him. He also felt the burning of the stab wound to his side, a moment had caused it and a moment later would have made it fatal. Zoro scoffed himself for his carelessness.

The body landed with a wet thump and Zoro waited, he didn't rise.

He looked up to the referee, he nodded, signaling his win. Zoro removed the blade from his mouth and stood, walking calmly from the ring.

Anyone who came close he shot a warning look, especially the medics, they couldn't be trusted, too easily bribed.

He pushed easily through the crowd to the locker rooms. His duffel bag was stashed in the corner with the sheaths to his blades inside. He safely stored his blades then slipped of his shirt and haramaki he always wore during fights, hissing in annoyance at the pain in his side.

He glanced at the wound. It was a clean cut and blood steadily flowed out. He wrapped it clumsily with bandages Chopper gave him for these occasions. He tossed his shirt and haramaki in the bag, leaving himself a mental note he would have to ask Robin to sew it for him.

He picked up his bag and leaned against a wall, waiting for Usopp to come. Soon enough he showed up in front of him.

"Hey manager." he smiled faintly at him, Usopp loved his tittle.

"You're going to Chopper right?" he said eying his already blood soaked bandage. Zoro nodded.

"Are you alright? You usually don't get hit and you didn't really look like the demon..."

"Did I now..." Zoro said tiredly, he really didn't care what people called him or if he fit the name.

"I mean you looked like you didn't enjoy it like you usually do in your sick way..."

Zoro raised an eyebrow at Usopp.

"Ah! Not that your sick or anything! You just look like you didn't enjoy it! Most people like a good fight!" he said, backtracking quickly waving his hands in front of him.

Zoro shrugged, "Wasn't much of a fight."

Usopp frowned at him then glanced nervously at his wound again. "Doesn't that hurt?" he said a bit squeamishly.

Zoro glances at it, the blood was now seeping down his side and onto his pants. "I'm going to get blood all over my car!" he whined to himself. He fished out his shirt again, he would sit on it in the car.

"We gotta get you to Chopper! Do you need me to drive?" Usopp asked urgently. "I'm great at driving in emergency situations! Just the other day a pregnant woman collapsed in front of my car! I had to drive her all the way to the hospital, making sure she didn't panic!" Usopp continued on with his story as they walked to the parking lot.

"I think I can make it Usopp. See you later."

"What? Oh! Right- don't die or Chopper will kill me! And here's your winnings."

Zoro accepted the tightly wound roll of bills with a nod as he slipped into his car. Usopp waved before going off to his own car.

Zoro pulled out his rarely used cell phone and speed dialed Chopper ans he drove down the late night street.

"Hello?"

"Hey Chopper. I'm sorry its so late."

"Zoro? No, no! Its fine! Are you okay?" Chopper's sleepy voice became suddenly more alert.

"Yeah I'm fine, but...uh, it wont stop bleeding..."

"WHAT? Where are you? I'll be there as soon as I can! How much blood have you lost? Do you feel dizzy? Are you applying pressure to the wound?" he could here Chopper running around through the phone.

"I feel fine, really. I'm already two minutes away from your house, you don't need to come get me."

"Oh, well hurry then! The door will be unlocked, I'll get everything ready." Chopper suddenly hung up and Zoro snapped his phone shut. He glanced down at it and swore when he saw some blood smudged on it. Bleeding sucks! It just gets everywhere!

He pulled into the driveway of Chopper's little house, and swiftly made his way to the door. He just wanted to go home.

"Zoro? Go to the bathroom alright? I will be there in a sec." Chopper called once Zoro pushed the door open.

Zoro nodded even though he couldn't see Chopper and obediently went to wait in the bathroom. There was already towels set on top of the toilet and a few bottles of alcohol and some other medical chemicals and...stuff.

Zoro put a hand to his side, trying to avoid getting his blood everywhere, as he sat on the toilet. He didn't have to wait long as a Chopper came in, needle and thread all ready to go for stitching him up. Chopper put them in a metal tray and started to remove his crappy bandage job.

Zoro sat quietly as Chopper worked, his eyes tracing patterns on the wall.

"Zoro?"

"Hmm?" Zoro hummed back, still staring at the wall.

"I...as your doctor I have to forbid you from fighting for a while!" Chopper blurted out, a waver in his voice but still stern.

"What? Why? I get hurt all the time."

"I think your emotional state is interfering with you capability to fight."

"What?"

"I think your depressed Zoro, and I think that's why you got hurt."

"So what am I supposed to do? Go home and get over my 'depression'?"

"That's exactly what I think you should do. I cant let you fight like this! You almost never get hurt unless its a really big fight!" Chopper started crying while he finished wrapping Zoro up.

He looked up at him with his sad teary eyes, "I don't want you to die!" he suddenly hugged him tightly.

Zoro was surprised at the emotional outburst, Chopper usually only got like this when it was really bad, like when he had to be covered head to toe in bandages. He slowly returned the hug, squeezing him firmly but still gently.

"I wont die Chopper, promise."

Chopper nodded into his chest and Zoro let him go. "But you don't have to get over it alone, if you ever want to talk we're all here for you Zoro!"

Zoro smiled softly at him, "Thanks Chopper." he ruffled his hair as he stood.

"You really will talk to me if your having troubles?" Chopper asked, still looking up at him with those huge, innocent eyes.

"I promise."

Chopper beamed up at him and Zoro smiled back. He stayed a little while longer to help clean up all the medical supplies and get all the blood off his belongings and car. Chopper waved a little from the front door as Zoro left.


	11. Chapter 11

"Have you just been lazing around the past week?" Nami asked, hanging her head off Zoro's bed and watching him upside down.

"I guess." he shrugged and continued lifting the dumbbells he had in his hands.

"Don't you get bored?"

"Yeah, but what else can I do?"

"I guess you only consider fights fun huh?"

"That's what I like doing, but I'm working on my skills so I'm mainly just frustrated I cant practice them in a real fight."

Nami gave him a wicked and devious smile, "I bet _Sanji_ would be willing to spar with you." she said in a teasing sing-song voice.

"I bet if I asked him to do it to help me, he'll say _no_." he said back in his own similar but still mocking sing-song tone.

"Hmmp. See if I ever try to cheer you up again."

"I would pay you to stop trying!"

"That's uncalled for Zoro, uncalled for."

Zoro rolled his eyes at her upside down pout. "I'm going to a bar tonight."

Nami flipped right side up again and looked him over. "Just to drink?"

"Do you think I would try to relive that nightmare again?" he snorted.

"Don't get drunk, or it might." she warned.

"I don't enjoy not being in control of my body." he said, scowling at the memory of crying in Nami's lap.

"But you were so cute!" she said, picking up on his thoughts. He glared at her and Nami laughed at him.

"Don't call me that!"

"Not manly enough for you? Would handsomely adorable be more fitting?" she continued.

"Shut it!"

"Dwa wittle dweamon?" she said, mimicking a child's voice.

He growled and started digging through he drawers for something to wear, ditching his dumbbells on the floor.

"I bet if I made a doll it would sell wonderfully!"

"Five bucks to stop?" Zoro held out the bill he found among his clothes behind him as he still searched through his drawers for something clean. He chuckled quietly when Nami's laughter suddenly stopped and the money was snatched from his hand.

"For five bucks? Really?"

"Shut up, all I had to do is annoy you and I got money for it."

Zoro shrugged and he pulled out a shirt that wasn't crumpled and smelled all sweaty. He pulled it over his bare chest and grabbed a coat.

"For thirty bucks I'll do your laundry."

"That sounds a bit cheap for you." he commented.

"Its starting to stink up the entire floor, I'm worried it'll start drifting upstairs. Deal?"

"Whatever, I gave you my money a while ago, take it from that."

"That's for the house."

"That was for my share for the house for, like, four months."

"It wouldn't last for four months."

"BS, since you stole my money apparently, miss _banker,_ you owe _me_." he smirked at her as he folded his arms over his chest.

"Not if I only took what you already owe me." she pointed out, looking up at him with a bored expression. Zoro scowled at losing the upper hand.

"Seriously, if I'm not allowed to fight you screwed us all for next month."

"Relax, I didn't spend it, yet."

"Whatever, I'm leaving."

"But you didn't pay me yet!"

"You didn't do it yet."

"How untrusting!" he smirked at her, proud that he got the upper hand and actually kept it for once.

"I shouldn't be to late."

"Well I wont be here to see so come back whenever you want."

He rose an eyebrow in question and a faint blush covered her face. "Out huh?"

"Got a problem with that?" she demanded, avoiding his eyes.

"Nope. Have fun." he said, in a mock motherly voice, her face got two times a brighter shade of red. He smiled to himself as he stepped out the door.

* * *

><p>AN: quick question guys, I was originally planning for Nami to have a relationship, but I don't think its going to come up in the way I have the story planned so far : would anyone especially want me to try and squeeze it in?


	12. Chapter 12

He was so happy. And excited. How could he not be? He found the green car, knew who would be inside that building. The man who he treated kindly, spoke softly with, sympathized with. The man who he didn't want just one night with, no, one night could never be enough.

And he had shown that, nearly begged for a small sliver of what he wanted, but was still refused. So naturally he was happy that he found him again.

After watching him fight, his attention was caught, after talking to him while drinking, his desire burned, while learning his strange quirks, his lust melted him from within, while holding him beneath him, his soul cried out with joy.

While he watched this strong powerful man, scarred so beautifully that should be impossible, for his skill was tremendous, tremble and cry, he wanted to be the cause. He wants to make him tremble, force tears from his eyes, make his name spill from those lips. He wanted to be cruel, to make him feel pain he would never forget. Could never forget his name.

When he was pushed away in the alley, he felt his obsession begin. He was his. He would make sure of that tonight, one way or another. He would show him he was better, make him want to be his. He would make him come with him, make him forget anything but him. He would chain him away, until he begs for his company.

He wouldn't want to leave, he couldn't leave. He was his.

With these thoughts repeating through his mind, he reached for the small bag filled with powder and safely stashed it within his pocket. He was to strong for the normal amount, his body too perfect. He didn't even know what effect it would have on him, but he would make the most of the outcome.

* * *

><p>AN: *Gasp!* a plot twist? who could this mysterious man be? and who is he after? (Because its <em>totally <em>not obvious!) Read to find out! ;D


	13. Chapter 13

Zoro sat quietly at his little table alone, listening to the music that seemed to make the chattering around a part of it. It was nice, the chatter and the people all around.

He didn't like being part of a crowd, but he enjoyed watching. Just observing what people would do. Someone slid into the seat next to him.

He ignored them. He swore if another drunk girl tried to hit on him he would leave. He was pretty sure he was giving off his 'I'm here alone and I came here to be alone' vibe.

"Do you always drink alone?"

Matt.

"Don't see a reason to drink with anyone else." he said pointedly.

"It's more fun isn't it?"

"No."

"Harsh, that cut deep. If I bought you a drink would you think about drinking with me?"

Zoro sighed exasperatedly, "Listen, I already told you, I don't want to-"

"I know, I know! I meant as a friend." Matt suddenly cut him off, giving him a hopeful smile.

Zoro sighed again and rubbed his forehead to ease the headache that was beginning to form, why couldn't he just drink alone?

"Fine. But don't expect anything more." he said, giving in. He didn't want to be a complete asshole when he was the one being so unreasonable.

Matt smiled charmingly, not that he thought it was charming, that's just what most people would describe it as, charming. Zoro just nodded at him and stared off into the crowd again. He caught a glimpse of the band through the bodies and thought they looked familiar before his vision was blocked by more people.

Matt came over then with two drinks handing one to him. Zoro downed the rest of the glass he was holding and accepted it, taking a large gulp. It burned his throat as it went down and he hummed his pleasure quietly into the glass.

"I thought you might like one of the stronger ones." Matt smiled again and Zoro hummed in agreement as he gulped down more.

He glanced at his cellphone, nine. Not really that late but he didn't plan to stay out late anyways.

"Its getting a bit late, thanks for the drink I guess, but I should get going." Zoro said standing.

"Its still really early, at least finish your drink!" Matt said, standing as well.

"No, I really should...uh..." Zoro trailed off as the lights started to get brighter and his legs gave out beneath him.

Matt quickly caught him, "Are you alright?"

"What? Oh, yeah..." Zoro blinked a few more times and the lights he was staring up at looked so dazzling. He looked around and everything looked so much brighter, the music seemed louder and everyone moved by a bit slower than they were a few moments before.

"I don't think you are...can you drive like this?" Matt asked as Zoro was still looking around.

"Drive? Why?" he asked distractedly.

"Maybe I should just bring you home with me..."

Zoro didn't answer, didn't even really register what he said. He felt like he was floating even though Matt was holding him up. The music began to fade and Zoro frowned, he liked the music.

"Zoro?" someone called off to the side.

"Hmm?"

"Zoro, are you all right?"

"Uh-huh." he replied to the urgent voice calling to him, finding the bright lights from a cellphone someone was holing as they waved their hand around much more interesting.

"I think he drank to much or something." Matt said, "I was going to bring him home..."

"Really?" the other voice asked.

"Well I don't know where Zoro lives, but I was going to bring him to my place. Right Zoro?"

"Matt's place? The big building with the annoyingly huge parking lot? I got lost there you know, trying to find my car." Zoro said, not really paying attention to what was happening.

"I think it would be better if he went home. Zoro, is it all right if I call Nami?"

"Nami?" He said somewhat excitedly, looking at the other person for the first time. "Brook!" he grinned up at him "Were you playing? You should go back to doing that, I liked the music."

Brook laughed his overly loud laugh, "Thank you Zoro! But I got worried when you fell, how about we step outside?"

"Okay." Zoro tried to walk up to Brook and nearly fell again before Matt caught him and supported his weight. "My legs feel funny." he muttered, looking down at them.

"We'll help you, so lets just go outside alright?" Brook said, his voice becoming a bit more serious.

Zoro nodded and allowed Brook and Matt help him to the parking lot. They set him down on the curb, Matt sitting next to him and holing him with a hand around his waist, rubbing at it softly. It felt weird, like Matt wasn't really touching him, but it still felt nice.

Zoro leaned into his touch as he watched the white and red lights of cars go by. Brook walked away a bit and got out a cellphone.

"Why don't you just come to my place, I mean I feel bad bothering your roommates." he said into Zoro's ear.

"But I told Nami I wouldn't be out late." Zoro mumbled in argument, he didn't break promises!

"I think she would understand if you aren't feeling...normal."

"She did say she was going out all night and to be back whenever I want." he mumbled, remembering earlier that night.

"So it should be fine right? You wanna come over right?" Matt whispered in his ear, his hand creeping from his hip towards the inside of his thigh. Zoro shivered when Matt pressed his hand down harder.

"O-okay." Zoro breathed, looking into his eyes, such a pretty color.

"Why don't we tell your friend you don't want to bother you roommates?" Matt suggested, leaning a bit closer to Zoro's face.

Zoro nodded and looked at Brook, "I remembered Nami's busy, I can just go with Matt."

"Yohohoho, but someones already coming to pick you up." he said, snapping his phone shut.

"Really? Nami's coming just for me? Shes really nice sometimes. She can be bitchy and greedy, but shes really nice huh?" Zoro smiled happily at Matt, already forgetting about what Matt had said.

"Hmm." Matt replied.

Zoro smiled at him and started asking Brook to play some music.

* * *

><p>AN: oh no, what is wrong with our precious Zoro! oh yeah, I'm posting all these chapters together because they all really fit and i think its best presented together, cliff hangers can be frustrating and i would probably disappoint you all with a crappy chapter following a cliff hanger :


	14. Chapter 14

Sanji had just gotten home from bar-tending and was relaxing, watching some food network while sipping on wine when the house phone rang.

"Hello?" Sanji asked as he turned down the volume on the TV down, but not taking his eyes off what the chef was doing, making some mental notes.

"Ah, Sanji. Is Nami or Robin there? I have a bit of a problem and Nami is not answering her mobile." Brook laughed lightly on the other side of the line.

"They're both out tonight," Sanji started slowly, a bit curious as to why Brook needed one of the girls or wasn't making a stupid joke. "what do you need exactly?"

"Well, I'm currently working you see and I cant leave, but Zoro here has collapsed and is in a unfit state to drive." he said lightly.

"Is he hurt again? Why didn't you call Chopper first?"

"I believe he just needs rest, would you be so kind as to drive him home?"

"What do you mean he just needs rest? Whats wrong with the idiot? And why do I have to get him again?"

"I believe he might be...drunk. I think it would be best that he goes home before he hurts himself."

"Hurts himself? Doing what?" Sanji asked skeptically.

"Well, he's having trouble walking and keeps getting distracted by bright lights." Brook finished his sentence with another laugh.

"Ugh, fine I'll be there in a few, where are you?" Sanji asked tiredly, leave it to the marimo to ruin his relaxing night without even being there. He memorized the directions as Brook said them.

"He's on the curb with a friend he has made, I'll wait with him a few more minutes, but I mustn't keep my audience waiting!" Brook laughed loudly again. Why did he laugh so loudly all the goddamn time?

"Alright. See ya Brook." Sanji hung up and grabbed Robin's spare keys, she usually left her car when she went to Franky's, for emergencies.

Sanji arrived at the bar in about five minutes, speeding of course, he didn't understand why he had to go so slow, he never got even close to an accident, twenty above the limit or not.

He drove by Zoro, Brook, and the guy holding Zoro up as he pulled in to the parking lot. He left the car on as he walked to Brook.

"Zoro, your ride has come." Brook smiled hugely at Zoro and he looked up at Sanji. His eyes widened before they narrowed in confusion.

"What about Nami?" he asked, looking back to Brook.

"She wouldn't answer her phone, I'm terribly sorry but I must be on my way." he bowed over dramatically and ran off towards the bar laughing.

"Oh. Are we going to go get her?" Zoro asked Sanji.

"Whats with your obsession with Nami all the sudden bastard? Come on lets go." Sanji jerked his thumb back at the car.

"I like Nami."

"That better not mean what I think it does." Sanji said threateningly, glowering down at Zoro.

"What? I like her, she's like a sister to me you know!" Zoro said defensively.

"Yeah? Because someone like Nami could never actually be related to a slob like you. Now lets go, I want to go home." Sanji said irritably.

Zoro started to stand before he stumbled and fell again. "My legs still feel weird." he looked angrily at his legs, like he could threaten them to stand.

Sanji sighed heavily and pulled exasperatedly at his hair before he made his way over to Zoro and lifted him by the arm. He pulled Zoro's arm over his shoulder and put a hand around his back to his side.

The man who was sitting next Zoro stood as well and brushed of his pants.

"Ah, sorry for troubling you with this green haired drunkard." Sanji said with a nod towards the man as he walked to Robin's car, practically dragging Zoro beside him.

He pushed Zoro into the passenger seat and slammed the door in his face. He went around to the drivers side and sat in his own seat, buckling his seat belt.

As he pulled out of the parking lot he saw Zoro's friend glare at him darkly before stomping off.

Sanji blinked in surprise before he shrugged it off and continued driving, much slower now for fear of giving the drunk marimo motion sickness in his lovely Robin's car.

"Is Nami really not coming?" Zoro asked staring out the window at the street lights passing above them.

Sanji ignored him, hoping he would stop his pointless drunk ramblings.

"She's actually pretty cool, she was really nice that one day."

Sanji sighed and tuned him out completely. Really, why did Zoro, who drank all the alcohol in the house in one hour, get drunk when he had to pick him up? But he probably would have gone for the ladies anyways, but still! Why did he have to get drunk at all?

He glared at Zoro from the corner of his eye. Stupid idiot.

"But this is ok too."

Sanji cursed at himself for his inability to completely ignore people, he really was far too kind.

"I like you too. But you don't really feel like a sister to me...or a brother."

Sanji snorted, he was so embarrassing Zoro later with this! "So what do you like about me then?" he asked, laughing a little while saying it.

"Huh? Well you don't take crap from anyone, even if your doing something stupid. You don't give anyone the chance to give you any, well maybe the girls but I think you like that. Your really strong too, you can kick peoples heads in faster than they can even blink." he paused and looked like he was thinking as Sanji took a sharp corner.

Zoro slid from his seat and his head fell in Sanji's lap. "OW, you bastard why aren't you wearing your fucking seat belt?" Sanji hissed.

Zoro shrugged as he looked up at him.

"I like your eyes." he said suddenly, continuing from earlier.

"They're always determined, no matter what your doing. When your cooking, helping Nami, fighting seriously, or just sparing with me. You have this passion in everything you do. Always doing everything the best you can. Its an honorable way to live." he added thoughtfully.

Was Zoro really drunk? This certainly didn't sound like the ramblings of a drunk man. He glanced down at Zoro, he was quietly observing Sanji's face.

"The way you fight too, not using your hands at all. You could be ten times stronger if you trained your upper body and used your hands, but you don't. To protect your life dream of being a chef. You just...don't let that bother you."

Zoro rose a hand and poked at Sanji's hand on the steering wheel then held his own hands in front of his face, still resting his head on Sanji's lap.

"My hands are needed to fight. So are my legs. And my head. I have to sacrifice them to be stronger, because that's my dream. But...it seems like cheating compared to you. You still try to be strong while never endangering your hands, I endanger all of me all the time but still cant beat you..." Zoro trailed of, still staring at his scarred and calloused hands.

"Hey... its more difficult to train your entire body rather than just training your legs, I think that's pretty impressive. And you hold a sword in your mouth, no one else has enough strength and skill to be able to use a sword like that but you!"

….was he comforting Zoro?

"Really?" Zoro asked softly. Sanji pulled into the driveway and looked down at him.

"Really." he said just as softly. Zoro smiled up at him, Sanji caught himself returning the smile.

Fuck! What is he thinking? No way he would ever, ever, ever, ever! Consider a full grown _man_ like Zoro cute! Sanji shook his head to clear it.

"Off me marimo, we're home." he said gruffly, trying to regain some normalcy again.

Zoro nodded and sat up, he opened his door and stepped out, holding on tightly to the door. Sanji got out and walked over to him, sighing. He watched Zoro as he shut the door with some difficulty, then take some hobbling steps before swaying.

Sanji grabbed his arm before he could fall and put a hand around his waist once more. He helped Zoro into the house, up the stairs, and then onto the couch. Sanji sighed. Tonight was a weird night.

Sanji glanced at his abandoned glass of wine and he quickly guzzled it. He needed something to drink. Once the glass was empty he went to the kitchen and grabbed his hidden bottle of sake, he always had to hide it from Zoro, it was his favorite.

He grabbed another glass, gently placing his wine glass in the sink, before he plopped onto the couch next to Zoro. He drank in silence as Zoro huddled in the corner of the couch, watching his every move with dark eyes.

Sanji rolled his eyes and filled his glass again and held it out to Zoro. Zoro grinned and eagerly took the glass, and for the first time Sanji has ever seen, savored the taste as he sipped at it.

"So who was that guy at the bar with you?" Sanji asked casually, taking a gulp from the bottle in his hand.

"Who?" Zoro asked, looking curiously at Sanji.

"That guy waiting with you and Brook?"

"Oh. He's just a guy that showed up. He keeps showing up actually. A lot. But hes just this guy I met one time." Zoro said, starting to guzzle his drink.

"Well that's incredibly clear, thanks for sharing." Sanji muttered sarcastically.

"your welcome." Zoro mumbled around his glass.

Sanji rolled his eyes and the silence returned. Once Sanji had a nice buzz, nothing that would really bother him in the morning, he got up to put his bottle back in hiding. He heard Zoro get up, good, he might not have to help him get to bed.

Once the bottle was properly hidden he turned around and saw Zoro standing behind him, placing his empty glass on the counter.

"If I find even a drop less in that bottle I can promise you you will get no more quality booze for years." Sanji warned darkly.

Zoro pouted and shook his head.

"...good then." he still wasn't quite used to Zoro being obedient...or nice...or civil even.

He walked to the sink, grabbing Zoro's glass on the way. He began washing the last few dishes left in it. Zoro walked up behind him again.

"If you want to help, grab a towel." Sanji said, pointing.

Zoro quietly stood besides him, now holding the hand towel Sanji used to dry the dishes. Sanji started handing him the glass's one at a time. Zoro slowly, but carefully dried each one.

Once they were done Sanji mumbled a small thanks before walking away. He was outside the bathroom door when he turned around, Zoro was there again.

"Don't follow me into the bathroom..." Sanji commanded weakly, looking Zoro over a few times. He nodded and leaned against a wall patiently. Sanji hesitated before he went inside, why was Zoro following him?

When Sanji stepped out of the bathroom Zoro was still standing there.

"Zoro...why are you following me?" he asked hesitatingly, it was starting to creep him out.

Zoro turned to look at him when he spoke but didn't seem to understand what Sanji had said. He came over and stared into Sanji's eyes, not speaking.

"Zoro, your starting to piss me off." Sanji warned.

"They're like the ocean..." he murmured suddenly.

"W-what?" Sanji asked, caught off guard.

"Your eyes remind me of the ocean...so blue..."

"Uh..."

"Your kinda like the ocean. It can look so peaceful and easy to beat, but its waves can crush bones and kill men..." Zoro trailed off, still searching Sanji's eyes.

"Yeah...uh, I'm going to bed now..." Sanji said slipping around Zoro.

"Wait! Don't go." Zoro grabbed his arm and pulled him into a hug. "I don't want to be alone." he whispered into his hair.

Sanji stood shocked for a few moments, then he waited for Zoro to finish his hug, deciding to humor his drunk roommate.

"Zoro, how long is this hug going to last?" Sanji asked after about two minutes.

"It wasn't supposed to... I'm not supposed to..."he muttered.

Sanji frowned, now he wasn't even making complete sentences.

"Then you should let go now." he hinted, wiggling a bit in Zoro's hold.

No response.

Sanji started to push Zoro off of him, but his foot somehow got behind Zoro's and he tripped the man. Zoro's grip loosened when he hit the ground, but he still pulled Sanji down with him. Sanji took the opportunity to break out of his hold, he pushed him himself up and off of Zoro, kneeling between his legs, his hands either side of Zoro's head.

"Sorry." Sanji said, looking down at Zoro as he tried to steady himself and prepared to stand.

Zoro's stared at him, his eyes half lidded and unreadable. His calves hooked behind his knees, locking him in place, his hand suddenly grabbed his tie and yanked Sanji's head down as Zoro leaned up, pressing his lips roughly to Sanji's.

Sanji froze as Zoro moved against his lips, was this actually happening? Zoro was...?

Zoro pulled away and licked once at his lips. Panting he looked up at him and tugged lightly on his tie, urging him to meet Zoro halfway. Sanji blinked and jerked his head back, reflexes working incredibly delayed as he stared in shock.

Zoro pulled on his tie more and leaned up further, his other hand pushing him up. He slowly brought his face to Sanji's, looking in to his eyes. He gently pressed his lips to Sanji's once more and Sanji jerked back, flinging himself into a sitting position across from Zoro, his legs out in front of him.

Zoro sat up and crawled into Sanji's lap, pushing his face closer to Sanji's in a slow and deliberate way. Sanji leaned back, away from Zoro and his hand supporting him slipped, bringing him to the floor underneath Zoro.

Zoro's eyes flicked to his lips then back to Sanji's eyes as he came closer and closer. As Zoro hovered just above his lips Sanji flinched to the side.

"Z-Zoro?" he gasped out in question, searching Zoro's eyes. What was he doing?

Zoro stopped closing in on his lips and his eyes seemed to sadden before he broke contact with his eyes. He looked to the right of Sanji's head before he leaned down to his neck, kissing and gently biting at it.

Once Zoro's eyes stopped staring into his he felt himself start to regain his mind. He put a hand to Zoro's head and pushed it away from his neck.

"Zoro, stop." Sanji said, looking him evenly in the eyes. Zoro's eyes widened then avoided his gaze once more, he suddenly pushed past Sanji's hand and nuzzled his neck. He pressed his lips to it and gently licked.

"Please..." he whispered, his breath tickling Sanji's neck.

Sanji jerked and yanked Zoro off him by the shoulders. Did he know what he was saying?

"I... I don't want to be alone..." he whispered, still avoiding his gaze as he straddled Sanji's hips, his face bright red.

Sanji rocked him forward suddenly so he was over Zoro, pressing him into the floor by his shoulders, Zoro's legs still clinging to Sanji's sides. Zoro turned his head away and his eyes where tightly shut, as if expecting a blow.

Sanji watched his face intently, measuring his expression as he placed a hand on his chest. Zoro's head jerked back and he had an almost pained expression on his face.

He moved his hand slowly up to Zoro's neck, gently gripping it. Zoro's eyes slowly opened and looked up at him, the almost black irises unreadable. Sanji pressed his thumb into his pulse, feeling how fast his heart was beating as Zoro's eyes slowly slid shut again, seeming to accepting his fate. Whatever it was at the moment.

He was still trying to read Zoro's face as he gripped Zoro's chin, tilting his head to expose more of his neck and making his jaw stand out.

Sanji rubbed at the skin there, directly beneath the corner of his jaw, the junction between his neck and jaw. It was smooth, without a trace of stubble or scars. Zoro's entire body shivered beneath him.

Was this really what Zoro wanted? Someone like him, a man, to do this to him? Did Sanji want to do this to a man?

Sanji saw Zoro looking at him from the corner of his eye, and he could see the desperate want in them, the pleading. Sanji decided to fuck thinking right now, he would what he felt like doing, and right now he felt like doing more to Zoro.

Still holding Zoro's gaze he bent down and bit at his jaw, his tongue flicking through his teeth to taste the flesh. Zoro made a muffled whimpering noise as he squirmed slightly, craning his neck to allow Sanji more movement.

Sanji smiled against Zoro's neck, it was interesting to see him act this way, giving complete control to someone else, to him. He continued to nip along Zoro's jaw, licking every now and then. He felt Zoro arch up, pressing their chests together as he moaned quietly.

Sanji felt a shudder rack his entire body and he snaked his hands to Zoro's back to press him more fully to him. He slammed his mouth against Zoro's, instantly forcing his tongue into his mouth. Zoro made a strange muffled groan of some kind before his hands tangled in Sanji's hair, pushing his head down while tilting his own head to deepen the kiss.

Sanji pulled his head back for breath, still held close to Zoro's by his hands. Zoro's face was flushed and his eyes were half lidded, glazed with lust. His hands slid to Sanji's shoulders as he tightened the grip of his legs around his waist, pulling himself up slightly into Sanji's lap. Sanji got the hint and leaned back into a sitting position, pulling Zoro fully into his lap.

Sanji, still pressing Zoro to his chest, began to suck at the exposed flesh of Zoro's neck, now at a perfect angle to easily reach. Sanji's entire mind blanked out when Zoro jerked his hips upward, grinding his erection into Sanji's stomach. He tilted his head up and Zoro met him halfway, kissing passionately as they ground and thrust against each other.

Zoro felt so hot! His mouth, his tongue, through his clothes! Fuck he felt good! Aching to feel more of the other man, his grip tightened around Zoro's back, forcing them closer together.

Panting, they parted once more, Sanji was quickly mesmerized by the strand of saliva that connected their mouths, particularly how it was attached to Zoro's moistened lips.

He felt Zoro sway in his arms, making Sanji refocus his attention on his face. Zoro's eyes were barely open and he was losing his balance while not moving. Fuck! The bastard isn't falling asleep now!

"Oi, Zoro!" he called out, pushing him an arms length away by the shoulders. "OI!" he shook his shoulders urgently.

That seemed to have no effect and he fell forward, dead weight falling directly onto Sanji. He let out a quiet grunt as the unexpected weight pushed him to the ground. He lay beneath Zoro, trying to wrap his mind around the fact Zoro just passed out during a hot make out session as the said man snored loudly in his ear.

Who did that? Even when he was dead drunk he didn't pass out _while _making out! Damn insulting bastard! He huffed an angry sigh and started to push at the brute.

As he shoved him off his chest he came to the realization that Zoro was fucking heavy. What was he supposed to do with all that fucking dead weight? He sure as hell couldn't carry him to his room, he debated dragging him downstairs but that just sounded dangerous, for him anyway, the marimo could live with a few bruises, he couldn't live with a broken neck with a passed out idiot on him at the bottom of the stairs.

He sighed as he eyed Zoro, it was easy enough to say he was thoroughly turned off by now. When the person you were getting all hot and heavy with suddenly collapses onto you, you could say it was a little discouraging.

Wait...

Why the hell was he ever turned on in the first place? Zoro was the most obnoxious man he'd ever met! Fuck being obnoxious! Zoro was a man!

Sanji scratched angrily at his head with both hands, what was wrong with him! How far was that going to go? Fuck fuck fuck fuck!

Deep breaths, deep breaths, he told himself. He just had a little too much to drink than he thought. Zoro was drunk out of his mind and came on to him. It had just startled him is all, seeing him act like that just caught him off guard. He was a warm body and Sanji hadn't been with anyone for a while. Nothing happened, he probably would have come to himself sooner or later too. Because he didn't like guys.

There we go. Perfectly reasonable explanation. Now he would just drag the marimo over to the couch, go crawl into bed and forget it ever happened. Because nothing ever really did happened.

* * *

><p>AN: it might be a little off but, meh, i tried. i actually even rewrote this one, so hopefully it wasn't that weird. so what will Sanji do next? How will Zoro react? Stay tuned to find out ;D (I realize i just contradicted myself about the cliff hanger thing, I didn't mean too, but its makes things interesting at least, yeah?)<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

Zoro jolted upright and quickly glanced around before he dashed to the bathroom and puked his guts out. He shivered and flushed the bile in the toilet away. As he washed his face and rinsed his mouth he tried to think why he would throw up.

Being sick was instantly ruled out, he doesn't just _get _sick. Food poisoning maybe? Or he could have just eaten something weird. Whatever it was he felt fine now, it was probably out of his system. He shrugged to himself as he stepped out of the bathroom, yawning.

He froze as he examined his surroundings. He was expecting the assortment of weights and training equipment, not the living room. He glanced down at himself, he was still fully dressed. He must have crashed on the couch...any memory of actually sleeping on the couch was missing but it wasn't that big of a deal, he must have been really tired.

He fished through his pockets as he slowly walked towards the stairs leading to his room, pulling out his keys and wallet. He tossed them on the kitchen counter as he passed by. There was a surprised yelp that made Zoro jump about a foot in the air as Sanji jumped up from behind the counter he was shuffling around in at the loud noise. They stood there for a moment, staring at each other wide eyed, in half guarded poses. Zoro coughed awkwardly and straightened up, focusing on centering his shirt on his chest, shooting glances at the cook.

Sanji stood rigidly, watching every move Zoro made. He looked tired, his usually perfect hair frizzy, his visible eye had bags under it, and he shifted his weight from foot to foot nervously.

"...are you okay cook?" he asked hesitatingly, he looked sick, or cracked out. He really wasn't the one to ask about either of those.

"Fine. Why wouldn't I be?" came the snappy reply.

"...your kind of..." Zoro trailed off, still eying him.

"What?" Sanji demanded, his single eye twitching.

"...tweaking out."

"Tweaking out?" he spluttered, confused but still pissed.

"...well...yeah."

"What does that even mean?" he demanded.

Zoro shrugged and watched the blond with weary eyes. He knew it wasn't any of his business what the cook did, but he didn't want to see him destroy his life over it.

"I'm not tweaking out! I just didn't sleep very well!" he yelled, pointing accusingly at Zoro.

"...then you should get some rest, you look kinda pale..." Sanji recoiled, probably surprised by his concern. "Honestly, you look like shit." Zoro quickly covered it up with an insult and his usual smirk. Sanji seemed to relax a bit and he gave an almost smirk back.

"I don't think sleep would help you look any less like shit."

"Yeah yeah. I'm tired." with that remark he was off towards the stairs again yawning hugely. Sanji was being weird, he wondered why he was so high strung all of the sudden.

He sighed, he never understood Sanji. He guessed that's part of why he liked him, he knew he could rely on him when he needed to but never knew what he was actually thinking. Though that's pretty annoying as hell.

Zoro wandered into his bed and smothered himself in the blankets, letting his mind drift to a light sleep. He wasn't all that tired, but he liked the freedom sleep, or his fake sleep, gave him. He didn't have to care about the world for a while.

* * *

><p>Sanji nervously watched Zoro go downstairs, fidgeting with the sleeve of his shirt. Once he was completely out of sight he let out a deep breath and leaned heavily against the counter.<p>

He had been up all night. Not able to sleep even for a couple of minutes! And it was all the stupid marimo's fault! Dumb, son of a bitch, fucking bastard, shit head! Why did he do something like that dammit?

At least the bastard had a shitty memory from what he could tell.

Tapping his foot furiously against the floor, he continued to grumble inaudibly at Zoro and look for just the right sized pot. He needed one small enough to cook just the right amount of sauce, if it was too big, it would increase the chances of burning it. He absolutely refused to serve burnt chocolate to his ladies!

His eyes darted towards the stairs every couple of minutes, checking for green hair. Was he really sleeping? Would he suddenly be at the top of the stairs, just watching him like the other night? How drunk was he then anyways? Did he have a hang over? Should he make soup or something more filling? Was he even hungry? He should eat, he probably didn't eat much the night before.

Before he knew it he was making some simple soup for Zoro. Sanji stared at the pot originally intended to make delicate chocolate. Why the fuck was he cooking for Zoro? Zoro could deal with it if he was sick or could come upstairs and ask for some goddamn soup! He didn't deserve to have any soup handed to him!

Yeah! Zoro didn't deserve shit! He made it impossible to sleep last night! Sanji nodded to himself as he began cutting vegetables.

…...

"WHY THE HELL AM I STILL MAKING SOUP!" Sanji demanded of himself.

Fucking Zoro! This is all his fault! Fuck Zoro! He didn't get any soup! He could starve for all Sanji fucking cared! This would be an experiment for a new recipe! He would make the fucking best soup in the world and Zoro wouldn't be allowed to get any! HA!

Stupid bastard, with stupid green hair, and stupid big muscles, and a stupid mouth, that said stupidly weird and nice things! Asshole.

After an hour of careful calculations and samples of his soup, he was satisfied it was done. With a proud nod he carefully wrote exactly what he did into his recipe book, writing small notes in the margins for further development.

"OI SHIT-HEAD! FOOD!" he yelled absentmindedly in the general direction of the stairs, finishing up on his book.

Wait...Zoro wasn't supposed to get any...well, he cant exactly suddenly say no after telling him there was food...so the stupid marimo got some, but only this once!

He pulled out a bowl and filled it with the best soup in the fucking world, it had a smooth consistency, great flavor, and just the right amount of heat.

He waited for Zoro to lumber upstairs like the brute he was, and when he didn't Sanji felt like beating the bastard black and blue. He made soup for the bastard and he wouldn't even come upstairs? Fuck him! He's eating the fucking soup!

"OI! I SAID FOOD YOU BASTARD! YOUR GOING TO EAT IT!"

Sanji fumed when Zoro didn't show up or give any response. A loud knock interrupted his next fit of screaming at the ungrateful bastard.

"Dammit Usopp! Everyone has a key! I told you to stop bothering with that!" he grumbled as he stomped to the door while pulling out a cigarette. He quickly lit it before opening the door, trying to calm his frayed nerves.

"Usopp, I gave everyone a key for a reason, so I told you to stop making so much goddamn noise! Its only you who-" Sanji cut himself off when he opened the door fully and saw it was not Usopp the one knocking.

"Haha, sorry about the noise. Um, Zoro lives here right?" the man asked, glancing over Sanji's shoulder into the house.

Sanji looked him over coolly a few times, before meeting his crimson eyes. "Who wants to know?" he asked, blowing out a stream of smoke towards him.

His eyes flashed dangerously for a moment before softening with a smile, "Sorry about that! I'm Matt, I saw you the other night at the bar? I'm Zoro's friend."

_He was the one glaring at me._ Sanji thought, recognition showing in his eyes, causing the other man to become more confident.

"The moss-head's friend, eh?" he murmured, observing him some more. He shrugged and stepped out of the way to let him in. As Matt walked by he noticed Zoro's car in the driveway. He frowned and led the way to the living room, he waved towards the couch as he went to the kitchen, he instantly spotted Zoro's keys on the counter.

"So how did you get that grass-head's car here?" Sanji called out to Matt, turning the heat off the soup and heading to the living room, where Matt was already seated.

"Ah, noticed that did you?" he asked a bit ashamed sounding.

Sanji made a small humming noise.

"Well, he left it there I thought it would be inconvenient to go get it later, and a close friend of mine learned how to break into cars since he was little, so I kinda..." he trailed off with nervous laughter.

"Hmmm." Sanji commented. He didn't particularly like this man, he seemed like he was acting too much. "Well thanks for that, now I wont have to drive him anywhere again anytime soon. I'm Sanji by the way." he held out a hand and Matt shook it once.

"Sanji? Doesn't sound very common of a name, whereas my name is all over the place." he smiled at Sanji releasing his hand.

"Yeah. Its pretty rare..." Sanji felt like he was missing something horribly important about the conversation. He saw Matt look him over more closely, his eyes carefully sweeping over all of him and pausing at his neck. Sanji felt like the tension in the room could drown a fish, he _really_ didn't like this guy.

"Oi love-cook! You don't have to yell at me when I'm in the shower!" Zoro yelled as he came up the stairs.

Their attention immediately went from each other to Zoro as he searched for Sanji, scowling in annoyance. His gaze fell on Matt and his brows creased in confusion then they shifted to Sanji and widened.

He glanced between the two quickly, his face losing color.

"Zoro! I came to see you! Your roommate, _Sanji ,_ let me in." Matt beamed from the couch.

"...Matt." Zoro said flatly, gaze still flickering from two of them.

"We were just introducing ourselves when you came in, maybe you would like to join our chat?"

"...no. That's alright." he said softly, his gaze finally settling on Matt.

"That's too bad, its a lovely house you guys have. Mind if I look around?" Matt asked, looking around him then staring Zoro in the eye.

"...sure...I'll show you around downstairs."

"Alright!" he grinned cheerily and rose to walk towards Zoro, "Is that where your room is?"

"...yeah. It is."

"Wonderful! It was nice to meet you,_ Sanji, _I'll see you around sometime."

Sanji didn't like the way his name was being picked out of every sentence Matt said. He remained on the couch, smoking, while Zoro led Matt downstairs.

* * *

><p>AN: is it too weird or out of place or anything? I think i might have made it weird: please tell me your opinions


	16. Chapter 16

AN: I have a very important announcement (for me anyways) to make. I have unconsciously done a more spaz like version of Chopper's wiggle, i waved my arms above and around my head out of joy from all my review while giggling like a crazed woman. best minute of my life. just had to get that off my chest:3

(in case it was hard to see, that was me thanking you all for the reviews XD)

Anyways, sorry for the wait on this chapter, I've been kinda lazy as of late. sorry^^

* * *

><p>"This is my room." Zoro stated quietly, closing the door behind Matt.<p>

"Hm." Matt hummed absently. Zoro could feel his eyes on him. Matt's eyes barely left him since Zoro first came upstairs.

He had noticed how dark Matt's smile was, how his eyes narrowed when he said Sanji's name, how his every word was a command.

He wasn't stupid, he could tell when someone was threatening him.

Matt walked up behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist, his chin on his shoulder. Zoro forced himself not to move away from the uncomfortable contact.

"Where did your _roommate_ get that hickey on his neck?" his voice a quiet whisper but he felt the venom dripping from his words.

"I don't know." he replied tonelessly.

"Really now?" his hands were sliding underneath his clothes before he lightly dragged blunt nails across the bare flesh of his stomach.

"You don't seem to care much for someone who was so adamant about not being able to be with anyone else. Was there a girl?" he mused aloud, the thought causing Zoro to flinch ever so slightly.

"Or did you leave it there? Did you beg like a whore? Try and seduce him?" he laughed quietly and Zoro stood perfectly still, containing his anger and disgust at Matt and himself. Matt for doing this to him, himself because he had considered it before, just a one night thing he could convince the cook into doing.

"Did he push you away? Were you 'officially' rejected?" there was some bitterness mixed in with his harsh teasing.

"I didn't do anything." Zoro flinched more noticeably when Matt bit his ear lightly.

"Liar." he whispered, but the subject was dropped as he focused on biting Zoro's neck. His hands dragged slowly over his stomach to his pants, just a pair of sweats he threw on earlier. He easily slipped his fingers underneath them and his boxers, brushing over his thighs. The light touch making Zoro shiver.

Matt's hands went further down and kneaded at his stiffening erection. Zoro dammed his body for reacting, for enjoying it.

"Lie down." was commanded huskily into his ear.

* * *

><p>Sanji was at his soup again, the heat on low just to warm it up. He supposed he should ask if Matt wanted any. Sanji sighed irritably, he hated being the host of men, especially men he didn't like that suddenly showed up at his house.<p>

Sanji grumbled quietly to himself as he went to Zoro's room. He was about to knock when the sound of springs creaking made him hesitate. Something told him he didn't want to walk in right now, but he didn't know what. So he waited for some kind of clue of what was going on in the room.

"Stop." he heard Zoro's muffled voice plead.

"Why should I?" Matt asked.

"...he's...upstairs." Zoro's voice sounded strained.

"I know. And I'm right here, doing this."

there was a muffled moan.

"stop." Sanji had to strain his ears to catch Zoro's pleading.

"No. Your going to say my name."

There were sounds of the bed creaking.

"I want to hear my name when you come."

More muffled sounds of Zoro's voice.

"My name, Zoro, not his!" he sounded angry.

Zoro made a pained noise and a deep moan hardly concealed.

"...M-Matt..." he heard Zoro gasp out, the words sounding much more forced then how they should in this kind of situation.

"Good boy." Matt practically purred.

He could hear Zoro panting heavily.

Sanji blinked a few times, then fled soundlessly upstairs before he could hear anymore.

* * *

><p>Sanji was in the living room, smoking quietly, lost in thought. When he heard someone come up the stairs, he walked towards the door out of curiosity. Was Zoro going to leave with Matt?<p>

Matt stood in front of the door, sending a text before he snapped his phone shut. He paused in the process of reaching for the handle and turned around to look at Sanji who was quietly observing.

Matt's glare was murderous before he suddenly gave a shit eating grin and strolled casually out the door, like he owned the damn place.

Sanji frowned. Who the hell did this guy think he is and why did Sanji instantly detest him?

Sanji sat back onto the couch and his mind wandered once more to the erotic noises he heard from Zoro's room.

About half an hour after Matt left, Zoro came upstairs, hair damp and a towel over his shoulders. He grabbed a beer from the fridge and chugged it before grabbing another.

"There's some soup in the fridge." Sanji informed him, walking towards the kitchen.

"...Not hungry."

"You didn't eat anything today."

"Have a bad taste in my mouth." he shut the fridge door and made his way swiftly to the stairs.

Sanji cut him off halfway there, standing in front of him as Zoro kept his head tilted away, staring at a wall. "Is he your boyfriend?"

Zoro's head turned towards him as his eyes flashed up to Sanji's, long enough for Sanji to notice a dark hickey on his neck, it was obviously recently made. Sanji stared at it, surprised he was right no matter what he heard. But before Sanji could get an answer Zoro walked around him.

"Hey! Wait a second!" Sanji insisted, grabbing Zoro's wrist from behind. He stopped and stood there, his back facing Sanji.

"Are...are you being, pressured or blackmailed by that Matt guy or something?" Sanji blurted out.

There was a short and awkward silence.

"Why would you say that." Zoro's voice was quiet and gave no emotion away.

"Well... I, um, heard you guys...um,_talking_...earlier..." Sanji was sure he was blushing but he pushed past his embarrassment, this was important.

"...What did you hear?" the hand Sanji caught was balled into a fist and almost felt like it was trembling.

"It sounded like you didn't want to be with him." Sanji dropped his gaze that was boring into the mans back. "It... it sounded like you wanted...to be with...me?" Sanji said slowly, cautiously.

Zoro ripped his wrist out of Sanji's grasp, "Its nothing." his voice was firm, but not angry or loud like Sanji might expect for assuming something so...so absurd. Just a calm and finalizing voice.

Sanji watched Zoro disappear down the stairs, not a glance or word more towards him.

* * *

><p>2nd AN: just in case the part about Matt with his phone seemed kind of random, that was him telling someone to pick him up, since he used Zoro's car to get there :) oh, and Zoro took another shower after Matt left, in case that was confusing as well...I need to be more clear when writing:


	17. Chapter 17

AN: hey, im back. since ive been gone forever, some of you might be expecting some great piece of art, please dont, it is not. im sorry.

I was doing a lot of thought on what i wanted to do with it but had a lack of motivation and inspiration, then i found a little bit from tarrot cards. probably not the greatest way but hey, the human mind can put a lot of random shit together to make sense, and it worked so who cares really?

Anyways, i decided on taking the story in a different direction from originally planned and it might sound kind of weird, but i did try to transition as smoothly as possible...

Please feel free to give constructive criticism and feedback, its greatly appreciated.

* * *

><p>The next few days were...tense, to say the least. The entire house had an air of discomfort, caused by the only two tenants present. He entirely blamed that Matt guy. Ever since he came, everything became...weird.<p>

Zoro barely spoke a word to him for two days, hardly even came upstairs! He was being so damn skittish! Everything he did seemed to freak the swordsman out somehow!

He gave Zoro some time to accept Sanji knew about his boyfriend, he got nervous glances at the dinner table when he wasn't looking. He tried to talk reasonably with him, he got a shitty mumbled excuse and Zoro would go practically running downstairs. He tried to act like it never happened, start a fight like they normally would, Zoro just ended up either running downstairs again or sometimes even looking a little hurt from his insults. When the fuck did that start?

He just couldn't fucking win! True, it had only been two days, but still, that merited at least a little less awkward tension! Sanji sighed angrily to himself, this was starting to piss him off. He had this burning curiosity about that fucker Matt, about what the fuck was going on with him and Zoro, and why the fuck Zoro was avoiding him like the fucking plague!

It was eating him alive and he needed to know dammit! He hated the thought of waiting for Zoro to finally be able to stay in the same room with him for five seconds to try and get some kind of answer. That would take forever! And he probably wouldn't even get a straight answer...he just needed some way to find something out...

Sanji frowned as he got lost in his thoughts, his eyes trained on the knives he was sharpening to a pristine point. His irritation showing in the fast and angry (but of course careful) strokes to the blade.

Sanji hesitated when he saw Zoro emerge from the top of the stairs and slowly wander into the living room. This was a little more in character for Zoro, he often wandered aimlessly when he was bored. This seemingly positive improvement caught Sanji's interest, he resumed sharpening the knives, but the pace was much slower as he kept an eye on Zoro.

He was sitting on the edge of the couch stiffly, not moving an inch. Sanji frowned, what was he doing? Waiting for something?

Sanji's hands slowly came to a stop as he watched Zoro. The loud drill of the doorbell made them both jerk out of their thoughts. Zoro's head turned towards the door, just looking in that direction before he threw Sanji a glance from the corner of his eye and rose to answer it.

Sanji's frown increased as his suspicion rose, it was Matt, wasn't it? He gently placed his knives away, trying to be as silent as possible to hear...anything really.

"Hey..." Zoro said tiredly after a long silence at the door.

"...hey...I need to talk with you, if that's okay?"

When Matt's voice reached Sanji's ears he scowled, then what he actually said clicked, his interest levels rose and he poked his out of the kitchen.

Zoro silently stepped aside for Matt to come in, partially masked confusion on his face.

Sanji quickly pulled his head out of view, chewing on his lip.

Perhaps right now was an excellent time to check on his little patch of roses and Nami's oranges...

* * *

><p>"Zoro...I just wanted to apologize." Matt started as soon as Zoro sat on the edge of his bed.<p>

Zoro frowned, "What?" he said flatly. Wasn't Matt someone now to be detested? Wasn't he the 'bad guy'?

"I'm sorry, I did something unforgivable! I made you do something you didn't want to do, I hurt you," he paused his eyes flashing to Zoro's, pain and regret in the dark scarlet irises. "I hurt you." he repeated like it was the worst thing to ever happen to the world.

Zoro absentmindedly put a hand on his right thigh, just above the place Matt's teeth left a bloody love mark days earlier.

Matt ran a hand through his hair before he started pacing in front of Zoro. "I..I don't want to hurt you! I don't want it to be like that! I...I..." he made a frustrated sound before he kneeled in front of him, his palms resting on Zoro's knees.

"This is no excuse, but whenever I think about you, its like the world fades and your the only thing there! I...I lose myself, I become selfish and cruel, and I didn't think about your feelings at all!" his anguished voice quieted as he rested his head on Zoro's knees.

"I just want to say I'm sorry. I deeply regret what I did and it will _never _happen again! I was just so upset and frustrated!" he sighed.

"I'm making no sense am I?...I just wanted to see you smile and hear you laugh again, I didn't want to see you so sad, hell, I still want to see that. I want to see you." Matt turned his head to the side to look up Zoro's face, he gave a little smile.

"I just wanted a chance to be with you...but I lost control and fucked it up, royally. I just wanted a chance..." his voice trailed of as he dropped his eyes from Zoro's.

Zoro stared down at him wide eyed. He was complete overwhelmed by the amount of emotion Matt just dumped on him.

"...This is probably the worst time...but..." Matt buried his face in Zoro's legs, his shoulders tense.

"I've only know you for a short time but you are one, no, the most fascinating, gorgeous, fun, man I've ever met. I've never wanted to be around someone this much before, I've never felt the urge to protect someone this much before. Your the only person who's tears I thought were beautiful while still hatting the fact you were crying...I've never felt like this before...I've never had a...a...connection like this with anyone so soon! I don't know anything about you really and I still feel like this, its unbearable! I want to spend more time with you, I want to know more about you, I want to know everything about you..."

He trailed off, his voice sounding tortured, yet still remaining soft and almost...loving...

"...please...if I just had one chance, just one...just one chance to prove I can be good for you, that I care about you..."

Zoro continued to stare at the man on his knees, begging for an opportunity to be with _him_...

"please..." Matt whispered, the grip on Zoro's knees tightening slightly.

….He could break it off anytime he felt like couldn't he? Where was the harm in giving him a chance to at least see why it wouldn't work?...

* * *

><p><em>Oh please, what a load of cheesy shit! Like Zoro would fall for cheap garbage like that! Where did he even come up with that? Did he watch all the crappy romance movies he could?<em>

Sanji hovered by Zoro's door, eavesdropping with the ruse that he just came in from checking on the garden, a few oranges in a basket as 'proof'. Last time Matt was here he had been a bit...unprepared that Zoro had sounded like he was doing something not exactly...consensual. But this time he was prepared, if that bastard did anything weird, Sanji would gladly kick him out of the house and sort it all out with Zoro later. Maybe that would help him stop acting so weird! And everything would finally go back to normal!

_What about those other times weird things happened? You even started the incident in the alley yourself._

Sanji ignored the small voice in the back of his head, quickly pushing the memories aside before he could dwell on them for long. He was busy and he didn't have the time at the moment to think about it.

"...Alright."

Sanji froze as he slowly comprehended what Zoro just said. He just...forgave him? Just like that? Because he spouted some stupid lines about how this suspicious bastard 'needs' you? Fuck marimo! Not even you are that stupid!

It was quiet again, not silent, but the talking was too quiet to make out what was being said. Sanji leaned a little closer to the door, trying to make out who was talking and what they were saying.

There was rustling and the faint smacking noise of a kiss...followed by another, then another...

"Seriously marimo?" Sanji hissed quietly to himself, Zoro's stupidity was so frustrating!

"Mmp!"

Sanji perked up a bit, straining to hear again.

"Sorry, I'm sorry! I'm just so happy, sorry. You don't have to do anything you don't want to, I'll stop. Sorry."

"...its okay...just...not now."

"I'm sorry, is this alright? If you want I...I could leave for today..." Matt sounded hurt by the idea and he did a crappy job of pretending that it didn't. He obviously wanted Zoro to know that would make him feel bad.

Shitty little weasel!

"...you don't have to go...this is fine..." Zoro said slowly.

Sanji made an involuntary disgusted face.

After a few moments Sanji heard Zoro yawn hugely.

"Why don't you take a nap? I don't mind." Matt whispered gently.

"I dunno..." Zoro mumbled tiredly.

He sounded exhausted...Sanji frowned, possibly slightly worried. Only slightly.

"I don't mind. You look like you could use a good rest." Matt murmured, there was the quiet smack of a kiss again.

"Mmm." Zoro let out a small, half asleep hum of pleasure and Matt chuckled quietly.

Sanji felt sick. He gave the door one last suspicious glare and slowly went upstairs, grumbling quietly.


	18. Chapter 18

AN: Its been forever and im sorry! it just seems like I have no time or I just forget about my story or i have no inspiration:( I feel reeeaaaalllllyyyyy bad:( every email that tells me someone liked my story makes me feel so guilty:(( im sorry, please forgive my laziness, and the uneventful chapter, but this is a promise to you guys that I haven't quit yet!

* * *

><p>Nami shoved the door open, dragging her duffel bag behind her. Sighing she began to heave it to the living room.<p>

She got as far as the couch. She glared at the overstuffed bag, why did it have to be so heavy?

The sudden loud thump of a blade hitting a board made Nami's head turn towards the kitchen. Sanji was standing there, chopping carrots with unnecessary force.

"Ah, Sanji dear, could you bring my bag upstairs? It starting to hurt my delicate arms." she pouted over dramatically, holding her arms out to show the invisible wounds.

He didn't even glance up, the destruction of the carrot apparently more important than her. Nami frowned, slightly irritated for having been ignored. She strode to the kitchen, hands starting to clench into fists.

"Why should I care? I don't care. That idiot can be as stupid as he wants. He's always been stupid. Stupid and messed up. Doing stupid things. Running around stupidly. Stupid stupid stupid! He can do whatever he damn well pleases. See what I care. I don't. Who would care about that idiot?"

Sanji continued muttering to himself more. Nami looked at him oddly before slowly turning her head to the stairs. She glanced back at Sanji, what exactly did Zoro do?

Slowly walking away from Sanji, Nami wondered what he was muttering about. It was obviously about Zoro, but what?

Lost in thought she walked right into Zoro's room, not bothering to knock. The question was burning on her lips when she looked up. Instantly the question was gone, a million new ones in place, as her eyebrows shot up.

There was someone in bed with Zoro..._in bed!_ _With Zoro! _And better yet, a man!

Zoro was curled up against his chest, sleeping most likely, while the man had his head propped up on a hand, the other playing with Zoro's hair and tracing the features on his face.

After staring at the surprisingly lovey-dovey scene for about a minute, she politely cleared her throat. Surprised scarlet eyes flashed up to hers, a displeased scowl on his face before quickly vanishing.

"Uh, I should probably go..." he muttered awkwardly, gently removing himself from Zoro's side. He straightened his shirt and quickly made for the door. Nami silently stepped to the side to let him through, he gave her a sheepish and slightly awkward smile as he passed by.

Nami stood in the doorway, her hand still on the doorknob, shocked. As the quiet click of the front door reached her ears, her mind suddenly sped up. That man...he was the man Zoro was with before! The one Zoro broke it off with completely, or tried to anyways.

How did this happen? She was only gone, what, four days? Four days and Zoro has a boyfriend, in his house, sharing his bed!

Scrambling to his bedside, she shook his shoulder frantically, "Zoro! Wake up!" she hissed urgently.

He muttered in his sleep and flopped onto his back.

"WAKE UP!" Nami yelled, a sharp slap accompanying her words.

"Ugh, what?" Zoro muttered, blinking the sleep out of his eyes and holding his cheek as he rose.

"Why was that guy in your bed?"

He frowned, his eyebrows creasing, "What?" he asked again, staring at her blankly.

"Why were cuddling with that guy! That one guy, Mike!"

He looked even more confused before his eyes widened in understanding. He dropped her gaze, a faint blush dusting his cheeks.

"...his name is Matt..." he muttered, climbing out of his bed.

She sighed irritably, "Matt then. Just answer the question! Why was he in your bed?"

Zoro stood awkwardly at the foot of his bed, his back facing Nami. He gave a faint shrug.

"What happened? What changed your mind about the whole relationship thing?" Nami pressed before a frightening idea suddenly came to light. "Did something happen with Sanji? Did he say something? Did you do something?" she asked urgently.

"...not really..." Zoro muttered, shrugging again.

"But something did happen, tell me." Nami demanded, her eyes narrowing.

"Nothing! He just keeps glaring at me ever since he found out about Matt." Zoro said exasperatedly.

"So the Matt thing happened before this?" she asked, surprise showing in her tone.

"No, that happened today. Listen, its all messed up and I'm tired, can I go back to bed?" Zoro asked, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"No, you cant go back to bed. This serious and you, are, going, to, share." she said threateningly.

Zoro flopped onto the bed, rubbing his eyes with a sigh. "What do you want?"

"Why are you suddenly so cuddly with Matt?" Nami asked, calming down and settling into a comfortable position on Zoro's bed.

Zoro was silent for a while, "He came over and...said a bunch of...stuff." he muttered finally.

"Stuff like what?"

Nami watched his face brighten again as his hands slowly spread out to cover his face.

"...I don't know, stuff."

"Like Romeo and Juliet stuff or just 'stuff'?"

"...I never read that shit, you know that." Zoro mumbled, avoiding the question.

"Ah, but you've heard about it." Nami said victoriously, "So he came over and poured his heart out?"

"..." Zoro opened and closed his mouth twice before answering, his hands still hiding his face and eyes, "...yeah."

"And something he said made you reconsider what you told him before?"

"...yeah."

"...what did he say?"

"...he said he really liked me...that he just wanted a chance...said please and stuff." Zoro mumbled, his words almost inaudible.

"...he, begged?" Nami asked, surprised.

Zoro just nodded.

Nami sat in thought, her hands tapping at her thighs.

"And that made you want to date him?" she asked for clarification.

"...I don't know." Zoro sighed, finally letting his hands fall to his sides as he stared at the ceiling.

"You don't know if you want to date him?"

"I just don't know! He and said all that and I don't know! He's the first one to say shit like that to me, how the hell am I supposed to know what to do?" Zoro said frustratedly.

"No one has ever confessed to you? Ever?"

"No. Everyone else just bugged me about the sex. He's the first one that said he wanted to get to know me and...and...I don't know." Zoro sighed again.

"...so what exactly is your reason for agreeing?"

Zoro glanced up at her for a moment, "...I guess...I wanted to know what it was like." he said slowly, his eyes drifting back to the ceiling.

"What what was like?"

"...someone actually...liking me..." he said haltingly, a frown forming on his face as the words left his lips.

"...you think he's that serious?" Nami asked, trying to imagine herself in Zoro's shoes and how he was seeing Matt.

"...when he was talking, it reminded me of how I feel with Sanji...I guess I thought it would really suck if I said that to Sanji and he just said no... I can just end it whenever right? This way he can see why it wont work and then he would stop bothering me." Zoro's voice trailed off as he reflected on his decision.

"...what about Sanji?"

Zoro tensed slightly, "What about him?" he asked cautiously.

"Well you said before to Matt you wanted some time to think about the whole Sanji situation right? And it seems like something happened while I was gone and I thought maybe something nice happened, you know? Sanji doesn't hate you as much as you think– "

"Can you just drop it? You don't have a fucking clue because he fawns over anything with tits every second of the goddamned day!" Zoro snarled, a venomous glare suddenly fixed on her.

Nami felt her jaw drop in surprise, she had barely said anything...and she was just trying to help too...

Zoro's glare quickly dissolved and he averted his gaze to the ceiling.

"...sorry, jus' tired." he mumbled quietly, his hands raising to rub at his eyes again.

"...it's alright, I did slap you awake...are you feeling okay recently?" Nami asked, cautiously looking him over.

"'m just tired."

"How have you been sleeping?"

"...Fine?"

"...so why are you so tired?"

"How should I know?"

"Have you told Chopper?"

"There's nothing wrong, I'm just tired." Zoro insisted stubbornly.

"...alright. But before you go to sleep again, are you sure about the whole Matt thing?"

"No, I'm not sure."

"But your going to do it anyway?"

"..."

"Will you be okay?"

"...I'll be fine."

* * *

><p>AN:I promise to write more soon, and any ideas you guys have for the story, please tell me, I'd love to hear them! I have a plan, but the immediate future of the story is <em>extremely<em> vague, so any weird, abstract, pervy or otherwise idea you feel like sharing would help:) do not be frightened people most likely older than me~ I don't bite, I just shy away.


	19. Chapter 19

AN: I've been gone forever and Im sorry! At first I didnt know what to write, then I was too lazy to write, then school suddenly decided to pack on the 20-30% of grade projects and mass amounts of homework as summer gets closer like jerks...anyways Im really sorry.

Anyways, thank you for the support so far, all the comments and messages giving me advice and ideas and love in general are super nice and helpful! Just like you to know I feel really bad for the slow update and I hope you like the chapter.

* * *

><p>Zoro stared at the TV with no interest, it some random show about this weird chick looking at bones and dead bodies all day. He could feel himself start to drift off, his eyes slowly closing, sounds fading.<p>

"Zoro." he heard Nami call, jerking him out of his almost asleep state.

"What?" he called back, yawning.

"Come here."

"Why?"

"Just come here!"

"Fine." Zoro grumbled, stretching before he stood up.

He glanced around, frowning when he didn't immediately see her. Sanji was cooking something, busily chopping and frying things. He wasn't exactly smiling but he looked...content.

Shaking his head he looked around the living room more for Nami.

"Hurry up would you?" Nami called impatiently.

"Shut up...where are you?"

He could hear Nami sigh, "By the stairs."

Turning he saw her standing at the top, waving her hand to get his attention.

"What do you want?" he asked once he was close.

She looked up at him, a small smile on her face, "Go answer the door." she said in a hushed voice.

Zoro frowned, glancing at the door. "Why?"

"Just do it!" she hissed quietly.

Still frowning he slowly walked down the stairs, placing a hand on the doorknob he glanced over his shoulder. Nami made a shooing motion with her hands.

Still confused, he slowly pulled open the door.

"Oh, hey Zoro..." Matt stood on his porch, smiling sheepishly, his hands in his coat pockets.

"Hey..." Zoro muttered, looking over his shoulder to glance at Nami. She rolled her eyes at him and made a shooing motion again. "Um, whats up?" he said to Matt, stepping onto the porch and closing the door behind him.

"Well, I realized I never got your number," Matt laughed, sounding a little nervous.

"Oh...do you, uh, want it now?" Zoro asked awkwardly, patting his pants for his phone only to realize he was wearing pocketless sweats and his phone was still on his night stand.

"Ah, you didn't let me finish, I was wondering if you would like to have dinner with me?" Matt asked, looking up at Zoro through his eyelashes, a hopeful smile in his face.

"Uh..." Zoro said blankly, staring at him and feeling slightly overwhelmed.

"Oh but you don't have to! You could just give me your number if your busy." Matt said quickly.

Zoro blinked, glancing back at the door. Sanji was making dinner and he was never in a good mood when someone suddenly decided to leave when he was in the middle of cooking...his gaze drifted back to Matt.

"Just your number is fine really, it was kind of a stretch showing up at your house unannounced anyways." he said with a smile, scratching at the back of his head in embarrassment, "Should have guessed you were busy, sorry."

"...no, I'm not busy or anything...let me just put pants on..." Zoro mumbled, glancing down at his sweats. He could skip dinner, its not like he's never done it before. Besides, Matt came all the way here, it would be lame just to leave with a number...

"Really? That's great!" Matt beamed at him, the atmosphere around him brightening. "Take as long as you need."

"R-right, um, I'll be back in a minute..." Zoro mumbled, quickly turning around and opening the door.

Zoro gently closed it behind him, not wanting to slam it in Matt's face, and leaned against it once it was shut, trying to wrap his mind around what just happened.

"Well?" Nami demanded, sprinting down the few stairs that separated them.

Zoro stared at her blankly.

Nami started giggling, "Your all flustered and blushing! What did he want?" she asked again, sounding even more excited.

"Uh...my number..."

Nami's energy levels instantly dropped at Zoro's apparently disappointing answer.

Zoro cleared his throat, "and...dinner." he mumbled.

Nami grinned, "Are you going? Is this your first date?"

Zoro just nodded numbly.

"Well go get ready! Come on!" she grabbed his hand and dragged him downstairs towards his room.

Pushing him on his bed she started tearing through his dresser, clothes flying everywhere.

"You know, I think this might be good for you, especially if this is how you react. He seemed like a good guy and if you think he's serious, this could be great." Nami started to ramble as she tossed a shirt at his head.

Zoro caught it and obediently changed into it, half listening to her confusing ramblings.

"But you have to remember that if he makes you feel uncomfortable or pressures you or anything, to ditch him. Never do anything you don't want to do. Number one rule of dating." she advised throwing pants at him now.

He stood and gripped the hem of his pants before he glanced up at Nami. She was watching him with her arms folded.

When he just stared at her for a few moments she raised an eyebrow, "Well? We don't have all night." she said impatiently.

Shrugging, he pulled down his pants and yanked on the jeans Nami threw at him. He looked up at Nami, seeing what else she wanted him to do, his mind still overwhelmed and having trouble thinking for itself.

Nami looked him over before nodding. She grabbed his arm again and dragged him into the bathroom, now shuffling through all the drawers in there.

"You don't have anything. You don't even own a brush or comb or anything." she whined, finishing her sweep of the bathroom. "Well whatever, bend over." she commanded, hands outstretched for his head.

Nami started ruffling his hair, running her fingers through it. Zoro wasn't sure what this was going to accomplish, but allowed it anyways.

"Good enough." she said finally, letting Zoro stand up straight again. "Okay, all done." she said proudly after looking him over one last time.

Zoro glanced in the mirror, he really had no idea what she was so proud about. Sure he looked alright, but he was pretty sure the outcome would have been the same if he threw on any t-shirt and pair of pants.

"Uh, thanks...I guess." he muttered anyways.

She beamed at him, "Your welcome. Now hurry up, its not nice to keep your date waiting." she said, starting to push him out of the bathroom and up the stairs.

"Stop pushing! I need to get my phone anyways." Zoro said trying to swat the hands on the center of his back away but not quite able to reach.

"I'll get it, you would probably spend forever, your so slow sometimes."

"Hey!" Zoro protested, but she had already run off into his room.

Shaking his head he walked up the remaining stairs to wait by the door. As he took the first step up the stairs, Sanji suddenly turned the corner coming down the stairs.

Zoro froze as he watched Sanji take in his appearance.

"Dinners ready, I hope you weren't planning on going anywhere." he said tensely.

Zoro opened his mouth to respond, but nothing came out. He didn't know what to say. 'yeah I'm skipping dinner to go on a date with a guy' didn't sound like the best choice of words.

Sanji's eyes narrowed as Zoro remained silent.

"Zoro is going out, Sanji." Nami said in a firm voice with a hint of warning in it, suddenly appearing behind Zoro.

Sanji opened his mouth but Nami cut him off before he could speak.

"And he's going to be late unless he hurries, so if you would excuse us." she said, shoving Zoro forward again.

Sanji silently stepped back to make room for them to reach the door. He stood nearby, watching Zoro with a cold gaze.

Zoro tried to avoid looking at him as Nami handed him his phone and started shoving him out the door.

"Nami, I can still walk!" Zoro complained.

"Your taking too long."

Zoro rolled his eyes at her as he stepped onto the porch, sneaking a glance up at Sanji as he did so.

His arms were folded and he had a fierce scowl on his face, glaring at him. Zoro quickly dropped his gaze and turned to look for Matt.

He was leaning against a sleek, black car parked on the side of the road, his back facing Zoro.

"Have fun you two!" Nami called after him in an over-motherly tone, making Zoro cringe slightly.

Matt turned at the sound of Nami's voice and flashed Zoro a grin, "Ready?" he asked once Zoro was in comfortable talking distance.

"Yeah." Zoro muttered, giving him a slight attempt at a smile.

* * *

><p>"What the hell was that?" Nami demanded as she closed the door after Zoro.<p>

Sanji blinked at her, confused, "What?"

Nami glared at him, stepping closer so her fiery eyes bore up into his.

"You know what I mean. What the hell was all that with Zoro?"

Sanji frowned, still confused, he and the marimo were never the greatest of friends and she never got angry at him for it before.

"I-I don't understand..."

"Listen, I think this could be really good for him, he's going through a tough time right now, and if your going to give him shit just because he's gay, we are going to have a problem." Nami hissed, glaring a moment longer at his face before angrily stomping upstairs.

Sanji blinked a few more times, horribly confused. What did he do? He barely even spoke to Zoro, and what he said was nothing out of the ordinary when Zoro decided to ditch dinner at the last minute... when was he ever gay bashing him?

frowning Sanji turned around and chased Nami upstairs, "Nami? What did I do?" he called pathetically.

* * *

><p>"You seem tense." Matt commented.<p>

Zoro snapped out of his trance of watching the other cars zoom by, glancing at him.

"Do I?" he asked, looking down at himself. He didn't exactly feel tense...

"Are you nervous?" Matt asked, smiling slightly.

"Should I be?" Zoro questioned, turning his attention back out the window.

Matt chuckled quietly, "No, I'm not going to do anything strange. Do you like pasta?" he suddenly asked.

Zoro glanced at him again, "Uh, yeah. Pasta is okay."

"Good, its one of the only things I can cook right." he said, turning his head to flash Zoro a smile.

"Your going to cook?"

"Yeah, that's what I planned anyways. Would you prefer to go out? I know a couple good places around here." Matt said, trying to see Zoro's expression.

"No, your cooking sounds fine." Zoro said, the thought of going out to an overly fancy place very unappealing.

"Alright, my place it is." Matt smiled again.

* * *

><p>Zoro followed Matt into his flat wordlessly, feeling slightly awkward with his memories of the place.<p>

"So go ahead and sit wherever, feel free to watch tv or something while I start cooking." Matt grinned at him, peeling off his coat and tossing it on the back of a leather couch.

Zoro merely nodded, placing himself comfortably on the couch. After Matt made sure he looked comfortable he smiled again and went off to the kitchen.

"Oh, do you want something to drink? I have some whiskey and rum, which would you like?" Matt called.

"Whiskey." Zoro called back, examining the place. The majority of the flat was very open, only a small chunk of wall separated the kitchen from the living/dinning room, but it wasn't like a studio apartment, Zoro saw three doors, one he knew was the bedroom.

The place wasn't plain, but it didn't have a lot creativeness. The walls were mostly bare besides an occasional painting Zoro was positive that were abstract since he had no clue what it could possibly be a picture of, the lamps were pretty basic, standard black, nowhere was there a lot of color.

"Here." Matt held a glass in front of Zoro. It was huge, the kind of curved glass that usually held beer.

Zoro brightened up a bit at the sight of the huge amount and accepted it carefully with a muttered thanks. Matt smiled before he walked of to the kitchen.

Sipping carefully at his almost overflowing glass, Zoro looked over the back of the couch to watch Matt tie on a white apron in the kitchen. He watched as he started boiling water and cutting things, some kind of spice or something, with steady, rhythmic strokes.

A new sound joined the symphony of boiling water and sizzling pan's, a kind of low yet soft noise. Matt was humming, a very quiet and random tune.

Zoro smiled slightly, Matt didn't even seem to notice he was doing it. Zoro watched him move around the kitchen, humming happily. Was he always like that, or was this a special occurrence...because of Zoro being there?

Zoro mulled that thought around his head, trying to decide how he felt about it. He wasn't uncomfortable, he actually felt pretty relaxed at the moment, was it really that wrong for Matt to be happy because he was here?

* * *

><p>"Nami-swan? I made you a drink...do you want it?" Sanji asked carefully outside her bedroom door.<p>

There was silence for a few moments before the door opened and Nami stepped out. Grabbing the drink from Sanji's hands, she started walking downstairs to the living room.

"This doesn't mean I forgive you." she called, halfway down the stairs.

"Nami-swan? Wait, what did I do wrong?" Sanji asked, scrambling after her.

She turned to shoot him a glare from over her shoulder before she stopped at the couch and carefully sat down. Sanji frowned, she was sitting stiffly, back straight,legs crossed, gazing at him with cold glare. What did he do?

"Do you really not know?" Nami asked.

Sanji quickly shook his head vigorously.

She sighed, relaxing into the couch. "You were acting like a dick Sanji. Plain and simple. I want you to stop."

"W-wha–, Nami?" Sanji blubbered.

A hand went to Nami's eyes, rubbing them, "Cant you just act normally around him? I mean come on Sanji, do you really think he needs you glaring daggers at him while he's..." she made a exasperated waving motion with her hand.

"...I thought I was acting normally..." Sanji said carefully.

"No, your acting like your hiding a blood curdling hatred for him! Poorly I might add!"

Sanji shrank away from her slightly. She rubbed at her head again.

"alright, alright," she muttered to herself, "Why don't you just tell me why your glaring at him like you want to murder him? And if it has anything to do about him being gay..." she trailed off warningly.

"No, its not anything like that, I swear Nami-swan! I didn't even know I was glaring!" Sanji said quickly.

"So what, your just glaring him for no reason? Great. Just cut it out alright? I don't think he needs you looking like you want to kill him. Goodnight Sanji." Nami rose tiredly, downed her drink, handed the empty glass to Sanji, and made her way back to her room.

Sanji sat there holding Nami's glass numbly, feeling extremely guilty.

* * *

><p>"Ta-daa, pasta with extreme amounts of whiskey." Matt said cheerily, placing two plates full of ravioli on the table along with a bottle of Jack Daniels.<p>

Zoro blinked slowly a few times, trying to wake himself up enough to move.

"Hey, you ok?" Matt asked gently, stepping closer to the back of the couch Zoro was resting his head on. He frowned slightly in concern, reaching out a hand and gently cupping Zoro's face.

The warmth from Matt's hand made him feel sleepier and he felt himself start to drift away even more, leaning in to the pleasant warmth.

"Zoro?" Matt asked, gently lifting his head.

Zoro opened his eyes a crack, "mm?"

"Do you want to eat or do you want sleep? You can use the bed, I really don't mind." Matt murmured quietly.

"...bed." Zoro mumbled, starting to doze off again.

Still mostly asleep he felt the empty glass in his hand be gently pulled free and a few moments later, lips at his ear.

"Do you want me to try and carry you? You'd have to hang on." Matt whispered, giving a slight chuckle.

Not really comprehending, Zoro just made a kind of grunting noise. Hands then gently pulled his knees apart and gently grabbed his arms. Zoro woke to a slightly more awake state and tried to see what was happening.

Matt was in front of him, smiling as he wrapped Zoro's arms around his neck and stepped between his legs. His hands slid underneath him and rested on his ass.

"Ready?"Matt asked, waiting a few moments before hauling Zoro up. Suddenly being in the air made Zoro instinctively tighten his grip around Matt's neck and wrap his legs tightly around his hips, pulling himself completely against Matt.

"There you go." Matt chuckled quietly, starting to walk.

"what are you doing?" Zoro mumbled in sleepy alarm, becoming coherent enough to form sentences.

"You wanted to sleep so I'm bringing you to the bed." Zoro could hear amusement in his tone.

"Oh, thanks." Zoro mumbled, already starting to relax and doze again, clinging to Matt, his head resting on his shoulder.

He regained consciousness again when he bounced up from being flopped on the bed, Matt now on top of him.

"Mind if I nap with you?" Matt murmured, slightly tickling Zoro as he nuzzled his neck.

Zoro muttered something that could count as a 'no' and felt a light kiss on his neck. Matt rolled off him to repositioning himself at Zoro's side, sliding a leg between Zoro's and putting an arm around his chest.

Zoro squirmed a bit at the confining hold, but the warmth from Matt made it acceptable and Zoro quickly drifted off again.

* * *

><p>AN: Were the small jumps in time confusing or weird or anything? I need to know if theyre annoying because I like to do that...a lot... if you don't like it I could work on making it more linear(? is that the word?) so just speak up<p>

Would love to hear your thoughts~


End file.
